7x3
by Vicky-De
Summary: Bella is 15. She went to boarding school for 2 years and is returning to her brothers and father. What happens when you have 6 older brothers who are over protective and there are lots of people wanting your heart? All Human
1. Surprise

_ROXAS: Don't be too harsh it's our first story! AND THEN, I'LL HAVE TO SEND SEPHIROTH AFTER YOU WITH HIS 80 FOOT LONG SWORD! You do NOT want to feel the wrath that is of the Sephiroth!!!!_

**Zon: I don't really have anything to say. We hope you like the story and review please!!!!! Thanks!!! By the way, sometimes when ROXAS is crazy it's better not to ask!!!**

_ROXAS: Zon!!! That wasn't nice!!! You are being mean!!!_

**Zon: Sorry ROXAS! I only make fun of you because you are my best friend!!**

_ROXAS: Okay Zon. I forgive you!!!_

**Zon: Alright, well now that you aren't mad at me anymore, let's get on with the chapter. Please review!!!!  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

Today I was coming back from boarding school in Rome. I haven't been home in 2 years. Since I left, I have changed a lot. I started working out, so I got some curves, I cut my hair and I got streaks in it. My hair is a dark brown sort of chocolate colour; I got dark red and dark purple streaks in it. I even changed my style; before I went to boarding school I only wore only t-shirts and jeans. When I was at boarding school I decided that I wanted to look my best all the time and make a better impression so that is what inspired all these changes. I don't wear t-shirts and jeans anymore. I don't wear designer clothes but I wear clothes that you don't buy at Wal-Mart or anything like that.

I decided that I wanted to go home again this year. I haven't seen any of my 6 brothers in 2 years and I haven't seen my dad either.

I am going to surprise my brothers today. They don't know that I am coming home and they definitely won't recognise me.

I'm going to explain a bit now since you are probably a little bit confused. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am 15 years old. I have 6 older brothers. There are Emmett and Jasper, who are twins and they are 17; then there is Ryan and Matt who are also twins and 16 years old. Then finally there are my two twins, Eli and Mikah. The three of us are 15 but I am still the youngest. Eli was born first, then 10 minutes later Mikah was born and then I was born another 5 minutes later. My family was full of multiples.

I was walking off the plane from Rome to Forks when I saw my dad. He was standing there looking anxious.

"Daddy!!!" I screamed when I got closer to him.

He looked up from the floor that he was staring at and said, "Bella??? Is that you? You look so different."

Then he scooped me up in a huge bear hug. All my brothers inherited the bear hug from my dad.

"Hi daddy, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. Gosh, you changed so much!!" He exclaimed.

"I know. Do I get to surprise them all today? Or are they doing something important today that I can't interrupt? Are they still at school or is it out for the summer for them too?" I asked.

"They are at the arcade today, like every other Friday. You can definitely interrupt their playing because everyone knows that they are obsessed. And they still have a week of school left but today they have the day off. Come on, let's go grab your luggage and then I will drop you off at the arcade," Dad answered.

"Okay," I agreed.

We quickly got my luggage and then went to the car. Dad was asking my about a lot of things, why I changed, what boarding school was like, pretty much everything.

"Here you go. We are at the arcade and I want you to let me know what their reaction is. Okay?" Dad asked.

"Of course, I'll see you later dad," I said as I was stepping out of the car.

I walked into the arcade and everyone was staring at me.

**Eli POV**

We were all sitting at a table waiting for our food to come, and then the door squeaked open and slammed shut. Almost everyone in the arcade turned and looked at the person who came in. It was this hot chick. She had brown hair with red and purple streaks in it. She had amazing curves and she was really skinny. She was HOT!!!!!!

She scanned the room and her eyes landed on us and a smile spread across her face. She started walking towards our table.

"It's clear she's coming over here to talk to me," Emmett, my oldest brother, said.

"No, dude, I think that she is coming over here to check me out," Ryan said.

When Ryan finished saying his line she was at our table.

"Hey boys," she said.

"Hey baby, I'm Ryan. What's your name?" Ryan said.

"Oh, you know my name," the girl said.

What?? We don't know her; at least I didn't know her. I looked at my brothers and we all had confused looks on our faces.

I started thinking through all the girls that I knew.

Suddenly, it clicked. I girl with brown hair, looks about my age, know us.

Mikah and I jumped up at the same time and jumped on Bella. Can you blame us? We haven't seen our only sister in 2 years. We missed her so much.

"Glad some people recognise me. Don't tell them though, I want to see how long it takes them," Bella whispered so quietly that only me and Mikah heard.

"No!! It can't be can it??" Matt said.

"It is!!!" Ryan yelled.

They both got up and jumped on Bella and gave her big hugs. Bella whispered the same thing to them that she did to Mikah and me. They nodded in agreement.

A few seconds later, Jasper jumped up and gave Bella a huge hug as well.

He whispered, "Welcome home."

"Thanks," Bella whispered back.

When Jasper finished hugging Bella, Emmett said, "Hey, why don't I get a hug from the hot chick??"

"When you figure out who I am you can have a hug Emmett," Bella said.

"Seriously dude, you don't know who she is???" Jasper asked Emmett.

"No," Emmett said.

"Think Emmett. A girl with brown hair, who we haven't seen in a while..." Mikah hinted.

"Does that ring any _**bells**_?" Matt asked. He stressed the word bells because Dad calls her that sometimes.

"Nope," Emmett said.

"Okay, well since you don't remember me, then I will go. I'll see you later Emmie-Bear," Bella used Emmett's nickname that only she used. No one else was allowed to call him that.

Bella started walking towards the door. Emmett looked like he was concentrating for a second and then he yelled, "BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well it took you long enough," Bella said while turning around.

Emmett ran up to her and scooped her into a huge bear hug and twirled her around. Finally Emmett let her go. We all ran up to her and gave her another hug.

"That was mean, Bellsie, I couldn't figure it out," Emmett pouted.

"Well that is what you get for not recognizing your one and only sister," Ryan defended Bella.

All 6 of us were very protective of Bella. Nothing could happen to her when we were around. Bella is like our prized possession. We take care of her and protect her.

**Emmett POV**

After I recognized Bella and we had a little bit of a reunion, Bella started glancing around the room. She turned back to us with a confused face. Jasper, Ryan, Matt, Eli, Mikah and I started looking around the room. If there was something wrong, then we would all fix it. Bella was our only little sister. We are all over protective of her but what could she expect when she has 6 older brothers.

Everyone in the arcade was staring at Bella. There were only about 2 girls in the arcade and even they were staring. But their stares were more of envy. Every guy in the arcade was staring at Bella like she was a piece of meat. I looked back at Bella and at what she was wearing. This was the first time that I noticed what she was wearing.

Sure, I noticed what she was wearing when she came in but then I wasn't looking at her like a sister. She was wearing a mini-skirt. It was really short. Then she was wearing a halter top that had a really low cut and the bottom of the shirt barely went down to her skirt.

I immediately took off the sweater that I had on and threw it over Bella. I still had a t-shirt on.

"Emmett, why did you just throw your sweater on me?" Bella asked.

"Because the guys here are staring at you like you are a piece of meat," I explained.

"But you didn't mind what I was wearing when you didn't know I was you sister. None of you minded," Bella argued.

"Well know that we know that you are our sister, that is unacceptable to wear," Jasper said.

"But dad didn't have a problem with it when he picked me up from the airport," Bella argued.

"Well, then we will talk to dad about what is acceptable for you to wear," Matt said.

"Wait!! Dad knew you were coming?" Ryan asked.

"Yep!!" Bella told us.

"Back to the point," Eli said, "You can't wear that. It is too short and some of these guys are undressing you in their minds."

"Okay, I'll put the sweater on as long as we can stay here for a bit. I want to play some games," she compromised.

"Fine, just put the sweater on," Mikah agreed for all of us.

Once Bella put the sweater on, I decided that people could stop staring at us now, "Okay everyone. You can stop staring at her now. If ANY of you hit on her or ask her out or anything then you will have to deal with the 6 of us. When it comes to our SISTER we don't fool around."

"Okay, nobody is staring anymore so let's go play games. Emmie-Bear, I want to play against you first," Bella said.

"Bella, you are going to lose, you know that right," I teased.

"Just so you guys know, my appearance isn't the only thing that changed while I was gone," Bella said, "One of my best friends in Rome was a guy that loved video games and we played them all the time. I am not clumsy anymore, thank goodness. I take hip hop and salsa dancing. And I do gymnastics."

We all stared at her, is she really not clumsy anymore?

"Are you really not clumsy anymore??" Jasper voiced my question.

"No more clumsiness, thank goodness," Bella said.

"I don't believe it," I said.

"Well, I would do gymnastics here but I don't think you guys would be too happy about that because I am wearing a skirt. And I'm not wearing heels now but if I was then I would show you. I have all my heels in my luggage," my little sister said.

"Let's go home now, I want to see this," Mikah suggested.

"I want to play Emmie-Bear first though," Bella pouted.

No matter how much Bella has changed that pout would get the 6 of us to do anything.

"One game; then we are going home and you prove it to us," Ryan said.

We followed Bella to a game that she picked. It was a racing game; I am the champion at this game.

We started playing and I was in the lead.

Bella won. BELLA won. Bella WON. BELLA WON!!! No matter how I say it, it doesn't sound right. I am the champion at this game and my little sister comes and beats me at it and she hasn't even played it before.

I looked at my brothers and they all had looks of shock on their faces.

"How did you do that? No matter how many times that we have played him, he always wins," Mikah said.

"I told you, I changed and I played video games all the time in Rome," Bella explained with a shrug.

"Now I really want to know what you can do because if that proves anything, then you changed a lot," Matt said.

"Yep," Bella said, "Let's go."

We all got into the car and drove home. We talked about stuff that has happened while Bella was gone for 2 years.

Once we got home we all got out of the car and walked inside the house. Dad was sitting in the living room watching TV. When we walked in he got up and gave Bella another hug then said, "So, what was their reaction?"

After Bella explained what happened Dad burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he fell on the ground and was rolling around. He found it funny that we all thought she was hot when we didn't know she was our sister.

"We have something else to discuss though," Jasper said after Dad stopped laughing.

"Yeah. What Bella was wearing was very inappropriate for her to wear," I told Dad.

"She should have had a sweater over top of the shirt she is wearing at least," Matt agreed.

"Oh calm down. I knew she would be fine after you guys recognized her. Nobody would mess with the Swan brothers especially when it comes to their sister," Dad explained.

"So, everyone, tell me about friends and everything that I missed," Bella changed the subject.

After each of us told her about stuff like our friends and sports and everything, Bella said she was going to cook us dinner.

"Wait, you can't cook," Mikah said.

"Yes I can; another change. That reminds me; you wanted me to prove you aren't clumsy anymore. Let me go get my heels," Bella rushed up the stairs to where her luggage is and came back down a minute later in heels that were at least 4 inches.

She walked downstairs without falling but all of us were staring at her to make sure she wouldn't fall and if she did, we would all be there to catch her.

"You guys have so little faith in me. I told you, I'm not clumsy anymore so you can stop staring at me like I am going to fall at any second. Now, all I can do to prove it is walk around because nobody here knows salsa so I can't dance but-" Bella was interrupted by Ryan.

"You dance in those heels?" he asked while we were all staring at her in shock.

"Yah; these are 4 inch heels and sometime I dance in 4 1/2 or 5 inch heels," Bella said while waving it off like it was nothing.

After Bella proved to us that she wasn't clumsy anymore, she went upstairs and took off her shoes. All 7 of us guys were still in shock. None of us could believe it.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Bella asked us.

"I don't know. What can you make?" Matt replied

"Anything that you have ingredients for. Let me go see what you have in the fridge," Bella said and walked away into the kitchen.

She came back a couple minutes and suggested, "What about spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Sure," Dad said.

Everyone agreed except for Eli, who complained, "But I don't like meatballs. They are gross."

"I am making meatballs from scratch and I'm sure you will like them," Bella assured him.

"Ugh, fine," Eli agreed.

After 30 minutes Bella said that dinner was ready and we all went to the kitchen to eat.

The meatballs and rice were amazing.

"You were right Bella, I liked the meatballs and they are much better than the stuff that dad buys at the store," Eli said.

"When am I wrong?" Bella joked. We all chuckled.

After dinner the guys decided that we wanted to watch the football game. Bella, of course, didn't want to watch the game so she decided that she was going to go upstairs. Bella would be sharing a room with Eli and Mikah because there were only 4 rooms in the house. And we thought that Bella would be more comfortable with her twin brothers.

**Bella POV**

I didn't want to watch the game so I decided to go upstairs and unpack. I walked into Mikah and Eli's room. Wow, it was messy. There were clothes all over the floor. The beds weren't made, and it was insane. I got an idea; while my brothers and dad watched the football game, I would clean all their rooms. I don't really want to live in a pigsty.

I went to the hall closet and grabbed the vacuum. I could hear the game from upstairs and the vacuum wasn't that loud so they wouldn't notice if I turned it on. It looks like it hasn't been used for years. I started with putting all the clothes that were in the floor in the laundry basket. I made a mental note to do the laundry later. I picked up all the garbage and put it in the garbage bag that I brought up with me. I then dusted everything and took everything out of the closet and put everything back neatly.

I unpacked all my stuff and put it away. Then I decided that I would clean the other guy's rooms. I cleaned each of their rooms the same way I did to Mikah and Eli's and now mine. I cleaned Dad's room as well. I picked up all the laundry that I could and went down to the laundry room and put in one load. I sorted the rest of the laundry into darks and lights. I then went upstairs and decided to clean the two bathrooms. Dad has one and everyone else shares the other one.

After working for an hour on Dad's bathroom, I went downstairs and changed the loads of laundry. Then I went back upstairs and cleaned the other bathroom. When everything upstairs was clean I decided that it would be fun to show the guys.

I walked into the living room and they were all really into the game. They were yelling and screaming at the TV. I have never seen anything like that before. I walked up to the TV and pushed the power button and the TV flicked off.

Then came the yelling.

"I need to show you guys something," I explained.

"Well, unless someone is trying to hurt you, can we please wait until after the game?" Dad said.

"No. You will all follow me," I said. They all stood up while whining about the game.

I walked up the stairs and then said, "Go to your rooms."

"You can't tell us what to do. We are all older then you," Emmett complained.

"Just go. The sooner you go, the sooner you can watch your precious football game," I explained. As soon as the words left my mouth they were all off to their rooms so they could go back to their game.

"What the heck?!?!?!"

"What happened?!?!?!"

And many other things were heard from my brothers and father. I walked into my room to see Eli and Mikah frozen in one place. They were shocked.

"What happened to my clothes???" Mikah asked.

"They are in the laundry," I explained.

"Why is everything so...so...so...so..." Eli said.

"Clean?" I suggested.

They nodded.

"Because I cleaned it; now, while you boys find your way around our room, I will go and check on everyone else," I walked into Dad's room and he wasn't shocked anymore. He was looking around the room.

"Well, you aren't as shocked as Eli and Mikah were," I said.

"Thank you Bella. The house needed to be cleaned so badly. I don't know how to thank you and you really didn't need to do this. You are the best daughter I could ask for," Dad said.

"Well, I am happy to be here and I decided that this house needed to be cleaned so I did. The laundry is still being washed but everything else is still in the rooms. But there is one thing that I will ask of you," I said.

"Of course, anything Bella," Dad said.

"Could you take the garbage bags out please? I can't lift them. There are about 5 of them because there was so much garbage in each room. And I cleaned the bathrooms too," I added on as an afterthought.

Dad scooped me up in a big hug, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," I said, "Well I'm going to go see how the other 4 are doing."

I walked into Emmett and Jasper's room. They were looking at everything.

"What do you think?" I asked walking into the room.

"Where is everything?" Jasper asked me.

"Well, your clothes that were on the floor are in the laundry, the stuff that is in your closet was there before but it is just clean now. And there isn't that much of a change just the garbage is gone," I explained.

"There wasn't any garbage in here," Emmett complained.

"Oh really? What about the pizza box that had a bunch of crust in it that looked like it was 3 months old? Or, the pop cans everywhere? Or, the dirty socks that had mould on them? Or, the-" I was saying.

"Okay. Okay. There was some garbage in here," Emmett interrupted me.

"More like a lot. But that doesn't matter. What do you think?" I asked my question from earlier.

"It's clean!!!" Jasper yelled.

"That's the point Jasper," I said.

I walked out of their room and to Ryan and Matt's room. As soon as I walked in Matt yelled, "What did you do, I can't find anything. What am I supposed to wear to soccer practice tomorrow? You took all my clothes!!!"

"Calm down, I am washing all your clothes and they will be clean in time for your practice tomorrow," I said to them.

"You're cleaning our clothes?" Ryan asked bewildered.

"Yah, that's what you do when they were dirty," I told them.

"They weren't dirty," Matt argued.

"There were stains everywhere on your clothes," I said.

"So?" They asked simultaneously.

"That means that they are dirty," I explained very slowly, like I was talking to 2 year olds.

"No they weren't," Ryan complained.

"Never mind. I'm not going to keep explaining this. Whether you think the clothes were dirty, or not, they are being cleaned," I walked out of the room to see everyone but Ryan and Matt standing there waiting for me.

I walked up to them and said, "What do you think? I know you aren't used to having the house clean but it was just plain gross before."

Not 5 seconds later I was surrounded by my brothers and dad and they were all saying things like 'Thank you Bella' and 'You're the best sister ever' and lots of other things.

After everyone was done hugging me and saying thank you we all went back downstairs. They were going to watch the rest of the football game.

Emmett decided to make one last remark, "Does this mean that whenever there is a mess that Bella will clean it up?"

I was walking down the stairs right beside so I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Oww," he whined.

"Don't be stupid and I won't have to hit you," I said.

**-----Next Morning-----**

I woke up at 10 a.m. the next morning and all my brothers were still sleeping. I went to the pantry to try and find some cereal. There was so much old food in the boys rooms that I was amazed there was still any food left in the kitchen.

I got the box of Frosted Flakes, a spoon, a bowl and the carton of milk. I sat down at the table and started eating.

While I was eating I decided that there wasn't very much selection for food in this house. I was amazed I found ingredients for meatballs last night. I was going to have to talk to Emmett or Jasper to drive me to the grocery store.

After I finished my breakfast, I put the dish in the sink and went and sat in the living room and watch TV for a while. About an hour later, I heard footsteps and then Matt came into the living room and sat in one of the many chairs in the room.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," he replied.

"What time is your soccer practice?" I asked.

"2 p.m." he said.

"Are you mad at me?" I wondered.

"What?" he asked turning around to look at me, "Why would you think that?"

"Yesterday you didn't seem too happy that I cleaned everything and you are barely talking to me now. It seems like you are mad at me," I explained.

"Yesterday I was just shocked, and I just woke up. Normally none of us talk for a while after we wake up. I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you came home," he said while giving me a big hug.

"Okay," I said.

Soon after that, the rest of my brothers came downstairs. When all 6 of them were there I said, "Do you guys want breakfast?"

"Sure," they all said.

"Okay. I'm going to go make some eggs and bacon and toast," I said.

**Matt POV**

I decided that I would tell the guys about what Bella said this morning. I think that we need to adjust because there aren't just guys living here anymore.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," I said.

"Are you trying to tell us you are gay? We already know that," Mikah said. They always make fun of me because I've never had a girlfriend before.

They all laughed.

But when I said, "It's about Bella," they were immediately silent and listening.

We were all so over-protective of her.

"This morning," I said, "She was the first one up and when I got down she started talking to me and I answered her questions but with only 1 or 2 words each time and then after a couple questions, she asked me if I was mad at her. I was shocked. I didn't know why she thought that I could be mad at her. When I asked her, she said that yesterday I didn't seem happy that she cleaned everything and that this morning I wasn't really talking very much. The thing is, I think we all need to change a bit. We need to start expressing our thanks more because apparently Bella doesn't get it that even if we don't say thank you we are still appreciative of what she does. And we should start saying more because she interprets it that if we don't say much we are mad or sad or something like that."

"Okay, well we will definitely need to thank her more. She is spoiling us and she hasn't even been home for 24 hours yet," Eli said.

**Jasper POV**

I don't really know why Bella thought that Matt was mad at her. We all love her, she is our little sister. While I was pondering this, Bella called us for breakfast. There was eggs, scrambled and over easy, toast, bacon, biscuits and orange juice.

We all were shocked. We never had this huge of a breakfast. Normally we would just eat cereal or whatever for breakfast because none of us knew how to cook to save our lives.

"Are you guys going to eat anything or just stare at it drooling?" Bella joked.

We all rushed to the table and ate after Bella knocked us out of our shock.

When we all finished eating, I said, "Thank you for breakfast Bells."

That reminded everyone else to say thanks and they did so.

We decided that it would be cool to just hang-out at the mall in Port Angeles.

Bella went upstairs first and got ready. Then everyone went after her.

**Bella POV**

We all got ready and then we got in the car and drove to the mall in Port Angeles. Once we got there they wanted to go to the arcade there and I agreed. We got to the arcade and then some guys came up to my brothers and started talking. I felt out of place because I didn't know anyone and my brothers didn't introduce me to their friends. I slapped Mikah's arm because he was the closest. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I gestured to the guys that I didn't know and then it registered in his brain.

"Guys, this is Bella," he said to the guys. The guys looked behind my huge brothers to where I was standing. It was clear that they hadn't seen me before.

All the guys looked at me like I was a piece of meat. Apparently my brothers noticed that too because Emmett quickly said, "This is our sister."

"Bella, this is Edward, Josh, Austin and Justin," Jasper introduced us, "They are all on the football team with Emmett and I."

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," they said back and then they started talking to my brothers again. But this time, I was listening to the conversation.

"Dude, I knew you had a sister but you didn't tell me she was coming home. And she is HOT!" Josh said.

"DUDE!!!! She is our sister and I swear if you ever say that she is hot again or hit on her I will hurt you! And she just came home yesterday and we didn't even know," Matt said.

"And, you were hitting on me yesterday when I walked into the arcade and you didn't know who I was. But yet you yell at your friends for saying that I'm hot," I decided that I wanted to embarrass my brothers a little bit.

Edward, Josh, Austin and Justin burst out laughing. They were all bending over clutching their stomachs from laughing so much.

"Really?" Edward gasped for air.

"Yep. I walked into the arcade and walked over to them and Ryan says 'Hey baby, I'm Ryan. What's your name?'" I retold the whole story.

When I was done everyone except my brothers and I were rolling on the floor laughing. My brothers were all glaring at me for telling their friends that.

After a lot more laughing from my brothers' friends I said, "I'm going to go shopping. I'll be back here in a couple hours."

"Fine," my brothers agreed.

I walked over to Aeropostale that was close to the arcade and I walked in and started looking around. I took a bunch of stuff into the change room. After trying everything on I had a couple pairs of jeans and a few tops that I was going to buy.

Then I went to a bunch of other stores and I got a lot more clothes and a few pairs of heels and a pair of flats as well.

I walked back to the arcade with about 10 bags full of clothes from different stores. When I saw my brothers in the arcade I walked over to them.

"Hey Bella," Ryan greeted.

"Not going to hit on me today guys?" I joked.

"Hey baby, what are you doing later tonight?" Josh asked.

"Josh, I told you that if you hit on her then I was going to hurt you," Emmett said and then he got up and started walking towards Josh.

"Emmett, I felt sad because I walked into an arcade without people hitting on me and Josh made me happy again. And I don't mind him asking me out because he is pretty cute," I winked at Josh as I said the last sentence.

"Does that mean that you will go out with me?" Josh asked seriously.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Awesome," he said.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked my brothers.

"Yeah. They guys are going to follow us and hang out at home for a bit," Eli explained.

"Okay," I said.

They all got up and then I said, "Here you go," and I handed my brothers my bags.

They looked dumbfounded, "You are going to carry my bags for me since you are all older and stronger than me," I explained.

I walked over to Josh after my brothers all took my bags from me.

"Let's go," I said.

Josh grabbed my hand and we walked off with my brothers and the rest of their friends behind us probably to make sure Josh didn't make a move on me.

When we got to the cars my brothers and I went to our car and the other guys went to their car. We drove for a while and then we got back to our house and we hung out in the living room. Josh and I sat beside each other and his arm was over my shoulders. My brothers were glaring at him the whole time. Eventually it was time for dinner and the guys were going to stay. I went into the kitchen and found ingredients for pasta. Edward came in a few minutes later and asked if I wanted help making dinner.

**Josh POV**

I was amazed that a girl as hot as Bella would go out with me. At first I was just joking around at the arcade when I asked her out but when she winked at me I started thinking that maybe she would actually go out with me. I am a little bit scared though, she has 6 huge brothers and they could kill me if they wanted too. They might be my friends but they are so protective of her.

I was staying at the Swan house for dinner and Bella was in the kitchen making dinner. Edward got up and went into the kitchen to help Bella with dinner. I haven't ever seen Edward offer to help someone with dinner or anything like that before.

While I was thinking, I didn't notice that Emmett, Jasper, Ryan, Matt, Eli and Mikah were all glaring at me. I know that they probably aren't very happy that their little sister is going out with someone but I am their friend so I don't think that they would hate me too much. Apparently I am wrong.

"Josh," Matt started, "If you hurt Bella we will hurt you twice as bad."

"You may be our friend, but Bella is our baby sister and if anything happens to her because of you then you will regret it," Ryan said.

"Okay, I understand. You will hurt me if I hurt her. Got it," I verified.

"Exactly," Eli said.

**Edward POV**

I don't know why but I wanted to spend time with Bella so I decided to go and help her in the kitchen. When I walked in she was bending down in front of the fridge getting things out to make dinner. When she stood up straight she turned around and gasped when she saw me.

"My gosh, you scared me," she said.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you needed any help making dinner," I said.

"You want to help me make dinner?" she questioned.

"Sure, you are cooking for a lot of people so I thought that it would be easier if there was someone helping you and I know for a fact that your brothers can't cook to save their lives," I joked at the end.

"Okay. If you want to help then wash your hands and then I'll tell you what you can do to help," she explained.

I washed my hands and then she told me to start cutting vegetables. While we were making dinner, we talked about tons of stuff. I now knew that she went to boarding school in Rome for 2 years. Her favourite colour was blue; she loves to dance hip-hop and salsa. I found that ironic because I used to take salsa lessons because my mother always said, 'someday you will thank me for making you take dance lessons'. She also used to be very clumsy but isn't anymore. She also told me that the reason her brothers didn't recognize her was because before she went to Rome she wore t-shirts and jeans all the time and then she changed when she was there and they didn't know she was coming or what she looked like.

When dinner was ready, she called the other guys in for dinner and we all sat around the huge kitchen table.

_ROXAS: We hope you guys like it!!! _

**Zon: Thanks for reading!! The next chapter will be up soon!! Please review!!! **

PS: When the writing in _**bold and italics**_ it means that we are both talking! When the writing is **bold **that means that Zon is talking and when the writing is _italics _that means that Roxas is talking.

* * *


	2. Truth or Dare gone bad

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella POV**

Sunday passed very quickly and nothing interesting happened. It was now Monday and the boys all had to go to school. I was going to surprise them at lunch. They went to Forks High School and they all had the same lunch hour since there were only about 300 hundred kids at the school. I was going to be attending Forks High next year because I decided not to go back to boarding school.

Their lunch hour was from 11:30 -12:30. It was now 10:00 and I was getting ready for the day. Since my brothers hate to see me wearing anything that shows a lot of skin I decided that I was going to have fun getting ready. I was going to wear an ultra-mini skirt with a tank top. The skirt was a jean skirt and it was light blue. The tank top was two shades of purple; light and dark. I loved this skirt. It was really comfortable and fun. My brothers would hate it so it makes it that much better. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers, but it is fun to mess with them.

I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of lip gloss. I then straightened my hair since it is naturally wavy.

I was going to leave at 11:30 so that I it would be 5 minutes after lunch started so everyone would be there.

I watched a little bit of TV to pass the time before I left.

When it was 11:30 I got off the couch and put my 4 inch white heels on and left the house. I walked to the school while listening to my iPod. I was listening to Circus by Britney Spears and then when that song was over, I listened to Love Story by Taylor Swift.

When I got to the school I went to the office and they gave me a visitor's pass once I told them I was going to visit my brothers.

There was no one in the halls so I guess they were all in the cafeteria. The secretary in the school told me where the cafeteria is so I walked to where she told me. I opened both doors and walked in. Everyone turned and stared at me when I walked in. I saw my brothers so I walked over to them; they were sitting with Josh, Justin, Austin, Edward and bunch of other people who I didn't know. I glanced around the cafeteria while I was walking over to where my brothers were sitting. I saw some familiar faces. There was Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Weber and a few others.

I don't think they recognized me. It would take a miracle for them to recognize me, even my brothers, who have known me for my whole life didn't recognize me so I don't think that some people that I didn't really hang-out with when I lived here before would.

When I got closer to my brothers' table they all jumped up and Mikah yelled, "You can't wear that! It's too small."

"Calm down. I like this outfit," I defended.

"Well we don't. Put my sweater on," Eli said.

"No," I refused putting my hand on my hips.

They looked shocked.

"Bella, the clothes you are wearing can't even be called clothes they are so small," Emmett said.

"But I like this outfit," I said not backing down.

**Alice POV**

Rosalie and I had a girls' weekend and the guys weren't allowed to see us or call us or anything like that. When we came to school today they told us that their one and only sister came home from boarding school. I was so excited to meet her. I was planning on going over to Jasper's house after school to meet her. Jasper told me a lot about Bella while she was gone. But this morning he told me that she changed a lot. I was shocked when a girl that I didn't know walked into the cafeteria. There wasn't a new student at school because if there were everyone would know about it. I then recognized her from the description that Jasper gave me of his sister. She was very pretty. She was also a lot taller than me, but then again everyone is taller than my 5' body. But she was wearing heels that looked about 4 inches so I don't think that she is actually that much taller than me.

Emmett, Jasper, Ryan, Matt, Eli, and Mikah all stood up and started talking to Bella. I was listening to the conversation. While Bella and her brothers were fighting I looked at her outfit, which is what they were arguing about, and I saw nothing wrong with it. In fact, it was an awesome outfit.

I looked over at Rose, who was sitting beside me, and she was examining Bella's outfit as well. She looked up at me and we both nodded our heads at each other. We stood up and walked over to the Swans and I said, "Hi, Bella! I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend and this is Rose and she is Emmett's girlfriend."

"Wait! You guys have girlfriends and you didn't tell me?!?!?!?!?!" Bella yelled at her brothers. They all winced when she yelled at them.

"Yes," Emmett and Jasper said sheepishly.

"You didn't tell her that you had girlfriends?!?!?!" Rose screamed.

"No," Emmett and Jasper answered sheepishly again.

"Well, I guess we don't matter that much since you didn't tell your only sister about us," I said, "Bella, I love your outfit. It looks amazing on you."

"Thank you," Bella said.

"Well, I think we shall leave these boys who don't care about their girlfriends and we should go hang-out. Does that sound good?" I asked.

"Definitely, just give me a second," Bella said and then walked over to Josh and sat down beside him and said, "When are we going out?"

"How about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Bella kissed his cheek and then walked back to us and we walked out of the cafeteria.

**Josh POV**

Bella kissed me on the cheek and left with Alice and Rosalie. I heard all of their fight and I really didn't understand why they were fighting. Bella looked amazing. She was the hottest girl I have ever seen. I was always jealous of Emmett and Jasper because their girlfriends were the hottest girls ever but now that Bella moved here I'm not jealous of anyone. But if Bella and I don't end up going out anymore and she goes out with someone else I think I might be jealous of that person.

I looked up at Ryan, Matt, Eli and Mikah and they were all staring at me. Emmett and Jasper were yelling after Alice, Rosalie and Bella trying to apologize to their girlfriends while their sister was laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you taking her tomorrow night?" Eli asked.

"To dinner in Port Angeles," I explained.

"If she comes back home crying or sad or anything you will be in big trouble man," Ryan warned.

"Okay," I said. The Swan brothers have been my friends for a while now and I have never seen them protective of someone.

**Rosalie POV**

As Bella, Alice and I walked out of the cafeteria I heard Emmett and Jasper run after us yelling, "Come back!!! Please. You know we love you guys."

"Rosie, please, I love you, I just didn't tell her about you because I was busy catching-up with my sister that I haven't seen in 2 years. Please forgive me, babe!!" Emmett yelled across the cafeteria.

I looked over at Bella and she was laughing at her brothers who were screaming and pleading for Alice and me to forgive them. I looked at Alice then and she was ignoring Jasper the way that I was ignoring Emmett.

The girls and I walked out of the cafeteria and we walked over to the pick-nick bench and sat down. Alice and I sat opposite Bella.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen but you can call me Rose. I'm 16 years old. Edward and I are siblings. I have 6 siblings including Edward. I have a twin named Rachel, who is sick today so she's not at school, then there is Edward and he is 15 and then I have 4 other sisters. Deanna and Victoria are 13 and Kate and Brooke are 5. Emmett and I have been going out for 2 years now," I started a conversation.

"My name's Mary Alice Brandon but call me Alice and I'm 16 as well and Jasper and I have been dating for almost 2 years. I have 6 siblings as well; I have 4 sister and 2 brothers. Blake and Ethan are my brothers and they are 13. Katrina is 6, Cynthia and Alex are 5 and Samantha is 4," Alice said.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. Have my brothers told you anything about me?" Bella asked.

"Not really. At least not for me. Alice?" I said.

"Well Rose moved here 2 years ago and then about a month later I moved here but you were already at boarding school. He told me some stuff about you then but this morning he said that you were back and you changed a lot but he didn't really tell me anything other than what you looked like. So I think it will be easier if you just tell us about you," I reasoned.

"Sure. Well my name's Isabella but I hate being called that so call me Bella. I'm 15 years old. Eli and Mikah are my twins. I did change a lot in Rome. Before I left, I wore just t-shirts and jeans and I was really clumsy. When I got there I realised that I wanted to look my best so I changed my style. I took salsa and hip-hop classes so I'm no longer clumsy. I do gymnastics now too. My best friend in Rome was a guy and he loved video games and so we played all the time so I creamed Emmett at some racing game that is the champion at on Friday when I came home. When I walked into the arcade Ryan started hitting on me and it was hilarious. They didn't recognize me because I changed so much," Bella said.

"They started hitting on you?" Alice laughed.

"Yeah; it was hilarious," Bella said.

Alice and I were laughing really hard now.

We talked until the bell rang signalling that we had 5 minutes before the next class.

"Well, Alice and I have a free period now so do you want to hang-out more?" I asked.

"Sure," Bella said, "Do you guys want to come over after school today? I have nothing better to do with 6 brothers in the house. You guys can stay for dinner too."

"You can cook too?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Bella said.

"Well I think that with you home it will be about to 5th home-cooked meal in 2 years. They went out all the time for meals," I explained.

We talked for the rest of our free period and then Bella went home. Emmett and Jasper didn't bug us while we were talking. They passed by after lunch but didn't come up to us and try to apologize which was good. I think they understood that we just wanted to hang out with their sister.

I had History now and it was boring. I was texting Alice the whole time. She was sitting on the other side of the room. Alice and I texted in this class all the time and the teacher never caught us.

**Bella POV**

After I got home I cleaned up the kitchen a little bit because it was sort of messy.

All my brothers, Rose, Alice, Edward, Austin, Josh and Justin came into the house talking and laughing.

"Hey everyone," I greeted them while I got off the couch and went to talk to everyone.

"Hey Bella," everyone said.

We all went into the living room and sat on the multiple couches and chairs. I sat between Rose and Alice on the couch. Everyone else found a spot in the room.

"How about we all play Truth or Dare?" I asked.

Everyone agreed.

Emmett decided to go first, "Josh, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Josh said.

**Josh POV**

Oh boy!!! Emmett is going to give me an awful dare and I might die from embarrassment!

"I dare you to go and get a helium filled balloon and then get high on helium," Emmett cracked up laughing. This is going to be so embarrassing.

I got in my car and went and bought a balloon and brought it back to the Swan house.

After I got high on helium I went into the living room and started talking, "Alice, Truth or Dare?"

Everyone burst out laughing because my voice was really high and squeaky. They finally stopped laughing and Alice answered, "Dare."

"Okay, I dare you kiss Matt," I said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jasper and Alice yelled.

"Alice has to kiss Matt," I explained in my squeaky voice. I really hate Emmett right now.

"There is no way that my girlfriend is kissing my brother!" Jasper yelled outraged.

"She has to," I said.

"Matt. I swear if you make-out with her then I will kill you!!" Jasper threatened.

Alice got up and went and kissed Matt on the cheek.

**Bella POV**

That was hilarious!!!!! Jasper threatened Matt and then Alice went and kissed him on the cheek. Josh looked shocked. He obviously wanted her to kiss him on the lips.

Alice sat back on the couch beside me and said, "Bella Truth or Dare?"

Uh-oh.

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to kiss Edward on the lips" she said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" my brothers all yelled.

"There is no way she is kissing Edward. She is going out with me," Josh said.

**Edward POV**

Why would Alice want Bella to kiss me? I really have no idea. I know that all the Swan brothers and Josh are really mad about it. I could tell that Jasper was mad that Alice made Bella do that but he loves her so he was a little bit less mad.

After a bunch more bickering the Swan brothers and Josh threatened me that if I make-out with her or if the kiss is longer than 5 seconds then they are going to hurt me.

Bella walked over and sat on the ground beside me. We were both leaning in and our lips connected. The second that her lips touched mine I felt these sparks. There were fireworks going off in my head. Our lips moved together and I was sure that my 5 seconds were up but I didn't care. It felt amazing to kiss her. We kept kissing until someone pulled Bella away from me.

Everyone was staring at me. Rose and Alice looked really happy. I don't really know why though. Oh well, I have bigger problems now, like how the Swan brothers and Josh are going to kill me now.

"Edward, you had 5 seconds and we were trying to break you guys up for about a minute. Now, since you were making out with our sister, we have a problem. We told you not to push it," Emmett said.

"No, Emmett, it was my fault. Don't hurt him," Bella defended me.

Then she ran upstairs and we all heard a door slam.

"We are going to go and see if she is okay," Rose said.

Now I'm in trouble. I think I am in love with Bella already. I have only known her for 3 days. And she is going out with Josh.

It didn't look like they were going to kill me anymore so I decided to say something, "I didn't mean for it to go that far. I'm sorry."

I really wasn't sorry. I was so glad that I got to kiss Bella. It was amazing.

They all still looked pretty mad. The only people that weren't mad at me were Justin and Austin. They were kinda just sitting there shocked.

After a while of everyone sitting there not talking or anything I started to worry about Bella.

"Guys, is it okay if I go apologize to Bella?" I asked.

"As long as you are apologizing then its fine," Eli said.

"Okay," I got up and walked upstairs and knocked on the door. The door opened and Alice came out and shut the door.

"I need to talk to her," I said.

"Let me see if she wants to talk to you. But if she doesn't want to talk to you then you need to respect that and go away," she explained.

"I know," I said.

**Rose POV**

When Alice and I got upstairs we walked into Bella's room and she was lying with her face in the pillow. She was sobbing.

We went and sat on the bed with her and she just cuddled with us. She just needed to let this out and we were here for her. We may not have known her for a whole day yet but we just knew that she needed to cry. After a while there was a knock on the door. Alice got up and went out of the room. She came back after a minute and said, "Bella, Edward wants to talk to you. Is it okay if he comes in? We will leave while he is here."

"Yeah; that's fine I need to talk to him anyways," Bella sobbed.

I am really mad at Edward right now; he caused Bella to be sad. I have only known Bella for less than a day but she is already like a sister to me.

I got up and walked to the door. Edward was standing there looking at the ground and he was fidgeting.

"You can go in," I said bitterly.

Edward looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Rose."

"You should be apologizing to Bella not me. She is blaming herself right now," I explained.

**Edward POV**

I walked into Bella's room and she was lying on her bed with her face in the pillows.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I said.

She sat up on her bed and said, "It's not your fault. It's mine I shouldn't have agreed to kiss you."

"I know this might screw up any chance of us being friends but I'm really glad that you did agree," I admitted sheepishly.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't know about you but when you kissed me I felt these sparks; it was like fireworks going off in my head," I admitted.

Bella started sobbing again.

"Bella, don't cry. Please. I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that," I said.

"It's not that. I felt the same thing and I have no idea what is going on," Bella said.

"Bella, I've only known you for about 3 days and I don't know what is happening between us but there is one thing that I know. I'm in love with you. I know you don't feel the same but I needed to tell you that. I'm sorry if I'm pushing you or anything and I know that you are going out with Josh but I needed to get that off my chest," I let out a huge breathe.

"Edward, I felt the sparks but I have no idea what that means. I like you, I like you a lot and I think that I'm falling in love with you. It's really hard for me to have feelings for anyone now because when I was in Rome I had a boyfriend and I thought that I loved him but I didn't. He cheated on me. And it's very hard to trust people that aren't family. None of my family knows that and I don't want to tell them because I know they will over react," Bella said.

I went and sat beside Bella on her bed. I pulled her into a hug but I made sure she was okay with it first. Bella started sobbing again. I was comforting her.

After a couple minutes she stopped crying and she just looked at me.

"I really don't know what to do about any of this. I really like you Edward and I have no idea what to do about Josh," Bella said.

"Well, the only thing that I can tell you is follow your heart. What is your heart telling you to do?" I asked.

"My heart is telling me that I shouldn't go out with Josh and that I should let my heart be open to love you," she admitted.

I pulled her closer when she said that.

"I love you Bella, I know it's probably not the best time to say that but I really and truly do and if you trust me and open your heart I won't hurt you. You can trust me," I comforted her.

"I can't go out with Josh. I can't be true to him because I don't have feelings for him," she said.

"Are you going to tell him that you can't go out with him today?" I asked.

"No, I can't go back downstairs; I don't want to face them. But I will tell him tomorrow. I promise," she said.

"Okay. I love you Bella, I won't hurt you," I promised.

"I trust you. I'm scared though but I trust you to not hurt me," she told me.

I cuddled her closer.

"Bella, this probably isn't the best time but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"You're right Edward. That probably wasn't the best time to ask me that but I will be our girlfriend," Bella laughed humourlessly.

"Thank you," I said and then kissed the top of her head.

**Mikah POV**

I was still in shock from what happened between Edward and Bella.

Rose and I came back from the living room and Edward and Bella were up in our room talking.

"You left them up there alone?" Josh yelled with his voice still on helium. It was kind to hard to resist laughing even in this tough situation.

"Yes Josh. They are upstairs alone. They will be fine. Edward is apologizing and Bella is really not in the mood to talk to anyone now so just stay here. She will talk to you when she is ready," Alice explained.

"If she doesn't want to talk to anyone then why is Edward there?" Emmett asked.

"Because they need to talk this out by themselves but I know that she doesn't want to face you guys right now. You will just yell at her and she doesn't need that," Rose said.

Rosalie and Alice sat down on the couch that they were sitting on before. We didn't talk or anything, we sat in silence. We didn't hear anything from upstairs.

"She's going to break-up with me," Josh said quietly after a while of silence.

"You don't know that," I said.

"It's pretty clear; the way that they were kissing. You could see the passion between them," he explained.

Everyone was silent after that.

Edward came back downstairs after a little while. My brothers and I and Josh all glared at him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going home," he said.

Nobody said anything as he walked out of the house.

"We're going to go too. We'll see you tomorrow," Austin and Justin got up and walked out of the house.

"Alice and I are going to go in a minute but we are gonna go talk to Bella first," Rose said.

While Rose and Alice were upstairs, Josh stood up without saying anything and left.

**Alice POV**

Rose and I walked upstairs and in Bella's room. She wasn't crying anymore she was sitting lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. We both sat down on the bed and just sat for a minute or two and then Bella said, "He said he loved me."

Rose and I looked at each other with shock written across both our faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward came up here and told me that he loved me. That he felt sparks when we kissed and he wouldn't hurt me if I let him in," she said.

"What did you say once he said that?" Rose asked.

"I told him that I really like him and I think that I am falling in love with him. Then I told him that I can't go out with Josh and I was going to break up with him. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend," she explained.

"He asked you to be your girlfriend at a time like that?" Rose was mad at Edward and I could tell.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"Well what did you say?" I asked.

"When he asked he said that it probably wasn't the best time to ask and I told him that it wasn't the best time to ask me that but I said yes," she told us.

"He is so stupid!" Rose said loudly.

"Yeah, he is," I agreed.

"I have no idea what I am going to do. I need to break up with Josh but I don't know how to do that. I am supposed to be going out with him tomorrow night but I have to break up with him before that," Bella was stressed out with this.

"Bella, it will be fine. Josh will understand," I comforted her.

"No it won't. Josh is going to hate me and this is going to wreck Josh and Edward's friendship. Why didn't I just stay in Rome? When I came here all I caused was drama. Your guys' lives would be better if I had just stayed in Rome. Maybe in the fall I will go back instead of staying here for the school year," Bella pondered.

"Bella, you moving here was a good thing. Your brothers are all happier; I have a new best friend that is already like a sister and I know that Rose feels the same as I do. And you have made such a big impact on Edward already. He has never had a girlfriend before and for him to fall in love with you or even like you is a huge deal. He has only known you for 3 days and for him to feel like that already is insane. Sure, maybe Josh won't be too happy that you are going to break up with him but he will get over it and it is more important that you are happy and you aren't happy with Josh," I said.

"Thanks girls. I feel like I have sisters for once," Bella said.

"As long as we are around you have sisters," Rose said.

"Well, since we are like sisters can I tell you the real reason that I changed when I was in Rome?" Bella wondered.

"You can always trust us with secrets and everything," I assured her.

"When I was in Rome, I had a boyfriend. It was all going really well until he started only saying a few sentences to me, never replied with a full answer. It got weird. I was getting a little fed up with him and this girl came and told me that she was his girlfriend. You should have seen this girl! She was so much prettier than me. When I found out, I completely broke down and I didn't know what to do! I thought that I was in love but just thinking about the girl and how pretty she was, made me think if I was pretty enough, smart enough, GOOD enough for anyone. So I changed the way I was, dressed nicer, acted a bit different. To be like everyone else kind of; I've been noticed SO much more now that I've changed. And it's because of him. So it's hard to trust boys anymore. I am cautious with love. But now, with Edward, it was just like a spark. More than what I had with HIM. I really, really think that I love him guys. I really do," Bella said.

Rosalie and I sat in shock for a minute. Then Rose said, "Bella, I'm so sorry that happened and I know that Edward is really different from that. I can see it in his eyes. He truly loves you and I'm so glad that you guys are going out."

"Wait! I thought that you would be mad that I was in love with your brother," Bella said.

"Never. Bella, Edward hasn't ever had a girlfriend and I know that you are perfect for him," Rose assured her.

"Okay. Thank you guys so much. Can you guys stay here with me tonight?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I don't think there is enough room for us to stay here tonight," Alice said.

"Eli and Mikah can stay in the other guys' rooms. I just need my sisters right now," Bella pleaded.

**Bella POV**

Rosalie and Alice stayed over last night. We all got up at 6:00 so that Rose and Alice could get ready for school.

We all took a shower and then we took turn doing each other's hair and make-up. Rose and Alice were going to borrow clothes from me today since they didn't have any with them.

When we were all ready we went downstairs and started making breakfast for the guys and ourselves.

**Ryan POV**

Rosalie and Alice had stayed over last night with Bella. I was guessing that Bella needed support from friends. Eli and Mikah had stayed in mine and Matt's room last night.

Emmett and Jasper walked in the room.

"I don't think that we should mention what happened last night to Bella. I think she just needs time to relax and figure everything out," Jasper said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Everyone else agreed by nodding their heads. We were all silent for a minute and then we heard

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na **

**I guess I just lost my husband, **

**I don't know where he went,**

**So I'm gonna drink my money,**

**I'm not gonna pay his rent,**

**I gotta brand new attitude and **

**I'm gonna wear it tonight, **

**I wanna get in trouble,**

**I wanna start a fight,**

**Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,**

**Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,**

We walked very slowly and quietly down the stairs and there was Bella, Rosalie and Alice singing and using the kitchen utensils as microphones.

**So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that were done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.  
**

The girls still hadn't turned around so they didn't see us staring at them. All my brothers and I were watching them sing and dance around the kitchen. I was surprised that they hadn't seen us yet.

**  
The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this songs on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,  
na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na were all gonna get in a fight,**

**So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that were done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.**

**You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
You weren't there,  
You let me fall.**

**So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that were done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.**

**No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!**

The girls finished signing and Emmett and Jasper said, "Woah..."


	3. The Vote

_ROXAS: WE ARE SO SORRY!!!!! YOU KNOW HOW IT IS!!!! School, homework, yadda, yadda, yadda!!!! But we made this chapter extra long for you guys!!!! 17 pages of blood, sweat and tears!!!_

**Zon: Okay, well that's a bit extreme but we worked really hard on this chapter!!! Please review and let us know what you think!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Matt POV**

The girls turned around obviously not expecting us to be there watching them sing and dance in the kitchen.

Their eyes were wide and staring at us.

"What are you guys doing?" Alice asked.

"I think that the better question is why our girlfriends and sister are singing and dancing in the kitchen while making breakfast," Jasper stated.

"We were having fun while making breakfast but if you don't want us to make you breakfast then we won't. Rose, Ali, do you guys want to go to Broadway for breakfast?" Bella said. We could all tell that she wasn't happy right now.

Of course, Emmett being the stupid person he was, had to say something, "Why are you so mad this morning? Is this about last night?"

"Yes I am mad because of last night. You guys don't know half of what happened last night or when I was in Rome," Bella yelled. She stomped out of the house and the girls looked at us and then left with Bella.

We saw them get into Rose's BMW and speed around the corner.

We all looked at Emmett with glares on our faces.

"We agreed we weren't going to say anything about last night!" I yelled at him.

"Well she was yelling at us because we asked why they were dancing around the kitchen singing and dancing," Emmett defended himself.

"Still you shouldn't have said anything. She is mad at us now and I would imagine that Rose and Alice are too. I don't think that you noticed this Emmett but they are already like sisters to her. I have a feeling that there is something that happened in Rome that she isn't telling us and she told them because of their immediate friendship. We aren't going to push her to tell us. She will tell us if she wants to and she has gone through a lot just last night. It probably put a lot of stress on her," Jasper said.

"Jasper, you don't know any more than we do about last night," Eli said.

"No, I don't. But the point is that the way that Bella and Edward were kissing, you can tell that there is something there. And I think that Bella figured that out and I imagine she probably doesn't know what to do about it. There is no way that she is going to talk to us about it so she needs Rose and Alice to help her sort it out," Jasper explained.

"Well let's go get ready for school and hopefully she will come for lunch again today so we can talk to her," Ryan said.

"I would suggest that we don't mention it. And when I say suggest, I mean don't. We saw what happened when Emmett mentioned it and I don't think that it is the best idea if we talk about it again," Jasper said.

We all went upstairs and got ready for school. After fighting for the mirror in the washroom, we all piled into the car and headed to the sanctum of hell: school.

**Bella POV**

I stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed my cell and purse from right beside the front door. I went and sat in the back of Rose's car. I started crying again while waiting for the girls to come outside.

When they came outside Alice slid into the back beside me and Rose got into the driver's seat and started the car. Alice rubbed my back softly while we drove to Broadway.

"I'm sorry for crying so much. I usually don't cry at all but I think that everything that has happened the last few days just is driving me insane," I explained.

"Bella, honey, don't worry about it. You cry and let it all out; we are your sisters and when you are sad so are we," Alice assured me.

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what I would do without you," I said.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride and when we got there I wasn't crying anymore.

We all got out and walked into the restaurant. There was hardly anyone here. The hostess gave us a booth in the back and left. We went to the washroom and Alice and Rose fixed my make-up that smudged from my tears.

When we got back to our table we looked at our menus and decided what we wanted to eat. Soon the waiter came and took our orders.

"Bella, did you see that? He was totally checking you out," Rose exclaimed.

"No, he wasn't," I rebutted.

"Actually, Bella, he was," Alice agreed with Rose.

"Okay, I still don't agree with you but new topic," I said.

"Well, Rose and I were thinking that we would skip this morning and then we all go in at lunch and then you can go back home for the afternoon while we stay at school and then we are going to have a sleepover tonight at Rose's house," Alice explained.

"We are going to have a girls' night with gossip and junk food and movies," Rose said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"You can meet my other siblings then," Rose said.

"I hate to ask this Rose, but is Edward going to be there?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Maybe, he might be at your house with your brothers but I highly doubt it because I think that they are still pretty mad at him for the kiss. He probably will be home but we are going to be in my room so we won't see him," Rose said.

"Okay, it's just that I don't know what is going to happen during lunch and I... I... I don't know," I said.

"What don't you know sweetie? Are you thinking that maybe you don't love him?" Alice asked.

"No. I am sure that I love him, but I am still a little bit scared to let him in. The memory of my ex cheating on me is just still there and it always will be. I know Edward won't hurt me but at the same time it still worries me because there are people that are so much prettier than me. The reason that I asked if he was going to be there is that I'm not sure what will happen during lunch. I am going to break-up with Josh but I have no idea what will happen with Edward," I told them.

"Bella, you need to open your eyes and look around. Whenever you walk into a room, everyone's eyes are on you. The girls stare at you with envy because they want to be like you. They guys, they stare at you with lust and longing to have you. When you kissed Josh on the cheek yesterday every male in the room was shooting daggers at him because they wanted to be in his place," Rose told me.

"Yeah, you are gorgeous and smart, and funny and every girl at school wants to be you. After you left, everyone was talking. The girls were whispering about how they wished they had your body or how their boyfriends for staring at you. The guys were talking about how hot you are. On the way to your house after school yesterday Emmett said that when he was in the gym locker rooms there was a bunch of guys talking about how they wanted you. Emmett was absolutely outraged and he went over and threatened them," Rose said.

"Jasper told me that yesterday he was walking in the hallway to class when he heard somebody on the football team talking about how to get you in bed. Jasper threatened them too. Do you understand now that you are gorgeous and fabulous and a great person to add to it," Alice said.

"I guess," I said.

When talked through the rest of breakfast and when we were done Alice insisted on paying for everyone despite my protests.

While we were walking back to the car Alice said, "So, what do we want to do for the next 3 hours until we need to be at school to make our entrance?"

"I need to go shopping so do you guys want to do that?" Rose suggested.

"Sure, I think we should all get a mani pedi and then get a new outfit for today," I said.

"Perfect," Rose said.

We went to the spa that is in the mall in Forks. Rose got her toe nails and finger nails painted red, Alice got pink and I got blue.

We went shopping and got our outfits. I got a black jean miniskirt with a blue tank top. The skirt almost didn't cover my butt. Alice got jean short shorts and a pink t-shirt. Rose got a mini dress and she got black leggings to go with it. The dress was bright red.

We also went to the shoe store and got some awesome heels. Mine were 5 inch strappy silver heels. Rose got a pair of red 4 inch heels to go with her outfit and Alice got white 5 inch heels.

We went back to the car and drove back to my house. We redid our make-up, fixed our hair and put our outfits on.

When we were done everything it was 11:35.

"Perfect timing," I said.

We all got in the car and drove off to the school. We walked to the cafeteria doors and linked arms. I was in the middle with Rose on my right and Alice on my right. Rose and Alice pulled the doors open with their free hand and, like yesterday, everyone turned and stared.

We walked into the cafeteria over to the table where Mike, Angela, Eric, Amanda, Emily, and Tyler sat. Everyone was watching us and when we got there Rose said, "I'm sure you guys remember Bella Swan?"

"Bella??" Angela gasped.

"Yep! I'm back from Rome," Angela got up and came over for a hug. I let go of Rose and Alice's arms and hugged her back.

"You changed a lot," Angela said, "I didn't recognize you yesterday."

"That's okay. I probably wouldn't have recognized me either. My brothers didn't when I came home and surprised them on Friday," I laughed.

"Isn't Bella gorgeous Angela?" Alice asked.

"Yeah she is," Angela said.

"No, I'm really not," I whispered.

"Okay, Bella, I love you and all but that is enough," Alice said.

Rose and Alice stood up on the closest cafeteria table. I looked at them like they were insane.

"Okay, everyone, we need you to completely honest. And girls this is just a test, don't get jealous because of what your boyfriend's response is," Rose said.

"Guys, who here thinks that Bella is attractive?" Alice asked the cafeteria.

I was staring wide-eyed at them. What were they doing?

"Bella come up here," Rose demanded.

I shook my head no. Apparently that wasn't good enough because Rose and Alice stepped down and grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up on the table too.

When all three of us were up there, Alice said, "Okay, raise your hands again so Bella can see."

Every guy in the room put their hand up except for my brothers.

"She really not pretty, see, the Swan brothers agree with me," Lauren yelled across the cafeteria. I remembered Lauren from before I left. I always hated her.

"Lauren, you are so stupid. This is Bella Swan," Rose sounded like she was talking to a two year old.

"So?" Lauren asked in her gross nasally voice.

"That means that those are her brothers. Of course they aren't going to think that she is attractive," Alice said very slowly.

"I'm not going to fight with you about this Lauren," Rose said.

"Okay, next question for the guys. Who would date Bella Swan?" Alice asked.

Not all the guys' hands went up this time; but most did. Ben Cheney, who was one of my friends from back when I lived here before, didn't raise his hand.

"Ben, why didn't you raise your hand?" Alice asked. She wasn't being mean; just curious.

"Because I love my girlfriend and I don't have feelings for Bella but she is pretty," Ben replied.

"Okay," Rose said.

"This question is for the girls. Who wants to be Bella?" Alice asked.

Every girl in the room put their hand up except for Lauren.

"Okay, new question; guys, who thinks Lauren is more attractive that Bella?" Rose asked.

Nobody's hands were in the air.

"See Lauren, everyone likes Bella better than you because you are a bitch and Bella is one of the nicest people I have ever met," Alice said.

"Can we get down now?" I asked. I really didn't want to be the center of attention anymore.

"Yep; I proved my point. Now you have to believe us when we tell you that you are gorgeous," Rose said.

"No, I just think that everyone at Forks High is blind," I said seriously, "Either that or you bribed them all."

Right then Josh walked up behind me and said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I said. We walked out of the cafeteria with everyone still staring at me.

**Edward POV**

Bella and Josh just walked out of the cafeteria together and I am pretty sure that Bella is going to break up with Josh and then she would be my girlfriend. I felt giddy, which was really creepy. I have never been giddy before.

"Dude, is there a particular reason that you look like you want to bounce in your seat right now?" Jasper asked me.

Rose and Alice were walking up to the table now and they heard Jasper's question.

"Because he's in love with Bella," Rose stated. I was so mad at her now.

"What?" Emmett was in another conversation but that brought him back to our conversation.

"Edward is in love with Bella," Alice clarified.

"He better not be because then I would have to pound him into the ground," Emmett said while staring at me.

Right then Bella came and sat beside me.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I said back.

All of Bella's brothers were glaring at me now.

"I broke up with Josh," she said quietly.

"Why do you look so sad then? I though you didn't like Josh," I said.

"I don't like him but I feel bad. He knew it was coming and he looked really disappointed," she explained.

Everyone at the table was staring at us now.

I wrapped my arm around Bella and pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

Her brothers nearly growled at me. Bella looked up at them and said, "Shut up you guys."

"No. We are trying to protect you," Matt said.

Bella stood up and started talking to her brothers again, "You know what. You guys are seriously annoying me. You don't have control over me. I can do what I want; and there is no way in the world that you can keep me from being comforted by my boyfriend. You guys are my brothers and I understand that you are over protective but there is a limit for it. I'm going to walk around for a bit and then I will decide whether I want to come back here again."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

Bella nodded. I stood up and we walked out of the cafeteria. After walking for a less than a minute I looked over at Bella and she had tears rolling down her face. I stopped her from walking and pulled her into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her small form and just let her cry.

After a couple minutes she looked up and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love," I comforted her.

We walked over to the bench that was only a few meters away and we sat down on it. I pulled Bella into my lap and she curled up to my body.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry that I'm crying. I'm just annoyed that my brothers are trying to control me. I wish they would let me be," she said.

I cuddled her closer and kissed her head again.

"They are just trying to protect you because they care about you," I said.

"I know. It's just excessive sometimes," she explained.

"I know what you mean. When you were talking to Josh, Jasper asked me why I was so happy and then Rose and Alice come up and say that it is because I love you, which is right, and then Emmett immediately turns away from the conversation he was having with Matt and says 'he better not or I will pound him into the ground' and that is when you came. I must thank you though, you saved me from whatever they wanted to do to me yesterday and then again today," I said.

"It could be worse. If I told them about my ex-boyfriend in Rome that cheated on me, they would jump on a plane and would hunt the guy down," she said.

My body tensed when she said 'ex-boyfriend' and 'cheated'. I was hoping she wouldn't notice but she did.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing just that I am very mad at this guy that cheated on you. How could anyone ever do that to someone so amazing?" I wondered.

"Easily I guess. I caught him making out with this other girl under a tree one day," she told me.

"That's not what I meant. I meant why would he?" I said.

"Because I'm not that great of a person. I'm just plain and boring," she said.

"You are the exact opposite, my love. You are beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, smart, kind, and overall wonderful person," I said, "And beautiful."

"You already said that, goofball. And I'm not those things; I am boring. I don't know why you love me," she said.

"Did you see how many hands went up when Rose and Alice where asking those questions?" I asked.

"Like I said to Rose and Alice, either the population of Forks High is blind or Rose and Alice bribed them," she said.

"On the contrary, my darling, I think it is you who is blind to your own beauty," I told her.

"You are so cheesy," she said.

"Maybe," I said.

We sat in silence for a while and then the bell rang signalling that I had to go to class. I have never hated the bell more than I do now. I wanted to keep Bella in my arms forever.

Bella got up off my lap and when I stood up I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," I told her.

"I know," she said.

I kissed the top of her head, my lips lingering there for longer than needed but she didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so quietly that I could barely hear it.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because you are being the perfect boyfriend. You are patient and not forcing me into anything. I fell really bad that I can't say it back yet," she explained.

"Bella, love, I don't care that you can't say 'I love you' to me. I know that you had problems with guys before and I understand that, just know that I love you and I always will," I promised.

"Thank you for understanding," she said.

I tilted her head up and pressed my lips to hers'. Our kiss quickly became more passionate. I brushed my tongue over her bottom lip and she parted her mouth and I slipped my tongue in. Our tongues explored each other's mouth and finally we broke apart.

"You better get to class. The final bell is going to ring soon," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. Love you," I said before running off to class.

**Emmett POV**

The warning bell rang and Bella and Edward weren't back yet. After Bella and Edward left the cafeteria, Rose and Alice got pretty mad at us about not giving her the space that she wanted. Also, they said that Edward is a good guy and they love each other.

My brothers, Rose, Alice and I all got up and dumped our tray in the garbage and left the cafeteria. When we got outside I could see Edward and Bella standing near the bench. They just pulled away from a hug and they stared at each other for a minute and they Edward kissed her.

"That boy is going to pay for that!!!" I yelled.

My brothers nodded in agreement.

"No! Don't get involved. This is her life so let her do what she wants," Alice said.

"He just kissed my baby sister!! I'm not going to stand here and watch that happen!!" Jasper said.

"Then turn around because Ali and I want to know what happens to our new sister," Rose said.

"This is gross. I can't watch m baby sister kiss someone. It's just not right," Matt said.

"Then turn around and shut up!!!" Rose yelled.

Finally they stopped making out and they were staring at each other now. I could see their lips moving but I was too far away to hear what they were telling each other. Edward kissed Bella's cheek and he went off to class.

Rose and Alice ran over to Bella. I turned away and started walking to class. My afternoon classes were boring. I never pay attention to them.

After school everyone was coming over to our house to hang-out for a while.

When we got back to the house Bella was sitting in the living room watching TV. Edward went over and sat beside her. She curled into his side and Edward kissed the top over her head.

**Edward POV**

We were having trouble agreeing on something to do after school. There was an unspoken rule that we weren't playing Truth or Dare.

"Bella, did you call your dad and ask him?" Rose asked.

"Oh! No I didn't. I'll go do that now," Bella kissed my cheek before going back to the kitchen to call her dad.

"Why is she calling her dad?" I asked.

"No reason," Alice said.

I could tell that what they were keeping something from me. I have a feeling that it isn't very important but if it has to do with Bella then I wanted to know.

"You guys are really annoying," I sighed.

"Well this doesn't concern you so you don't need to know," Rose said.

"Fine, I'll just ask Bella when she gets back," I said.

After a few minutes of silence Bella came back into the room and sat down beside me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled into my lap. I could see her brothers glaring at me but I didn't really care. Having Bella in my arms felt like I was complete; it was like I didn't need anything else. She is everything I need.

"Why did you need to call your dad?" I whispered in her ear.

I felt her shiver when my breath touched her neck.

"I can't tell you that," she said.

I put my thumb under her chin and turned her face to look at me.

"Please?" I asked.

"Nope," she said. Then she pecked my lips and turned her head back around to look at everyone else in the room.

I looked over at Rose and Alice and they were smirking at me.

"I told you, you didn't need to know," Rose smirked at me.

"Don't worry, Eddie, you will find out soon," Alice said.

"Alice, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, don't call me Eddie," I said.

"Can I call you Eddie?" Bella pouted.

"No. I hate that name," I said.

"Please?" Bella said. She was giving me the puppy dog eyes now. I can't resist much longer.

Bella kissed my cheek, my jaw, my nose, and finally my lips.

"Please Edward?" she pouted again.

I can't resist that pout.

"Fine! But only because I love you," I said.

"Yay!! Thanks Eddie," she said. Then she planted her lips on mine and I reacted immediately. I kissed her back and after a minute or so we broke apart.

"Wow! Edward just gave someone permission to call him Eddie," Rose exclaimed.

"Okay, so what do we want to do now?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Bella said.

"I know what we should do!!!" Alice squealed, "Rose, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I believe I am thinking the same thing as you," Rose said.

"Bella Barbie!!!" Alice and Rose squealed together.

"NOO!!!!!!! Please you guys, no. I don't want a makeover," Bella pleaded.

"Bella, we need to give our baby sister a makeover," Alice said.

"No, you don't!" Bella argued.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Bella Barbie is pretty self-explanatory. Bella becomes our life size, breathing Barbie and we give her a makeover. Except Bella doesn't like to co-operate," Rose explained.

"You guys already gave me two makeovers today. Can you wait for like another week before you give me a makeover??" Bella pleaded.

"Ummm.... NO!!" Alice said.

"Rose, Alice, if Bella doesn't want a makeover then you can't force her. How about we do something else," I said. I was trying to get Bella out of this makeover mostly because I wanted to be able to hold her in my arms.

"It's sunny out, why don't we go and play football?" Bella suggested.

"You play sports too? My gosh, Bella is there anything else that changed while you were in Rome?" Eli asked.

"Not that I can think of, but I'll let you know if I think of anything. Now, let's go play football," Bella jumped up off my lap and grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"You play football?" I asked her.

"Yep! I actually also like to play basketball and some baseball. Soccer is okay once and a while," my love said.

"You amaze me more and more every day," I told her and then I leaned down for a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms came around my neck. Her hands wove their way through my hair and it felt so good. We broke apart and just stared at each other.

"I love you," I said.

She pecked my lips again and then we turned around to go and get the others so we could play football. When we turned back to the house we saw everyone staring at us.

"Are you going to come and play football or just stand there all day?" Bella asked.

They all snapped back into focus.

"Well, I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly expecting to come outside ready to play football and see my baby sister and her boyfriend making out," Mikah said.

"Whatever! Let's make teams," Bella said, "Rose, Ali, are you guys playing?"

"What do you think Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm gonna guess that I'm the only girl that is playing," Bella said.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Rose joked.

"Okay, how are we going to make teams?" Ryan asked.

Bella ran inside and we all looked at each other wondering what she was doing. She came back after a minute with a pen, a piece of paper, and a bucket.

She started writing everyone names on the paper and then she tore apart the paper. She put the pieces of paper with our names on them in the bucket and then went over to Emmett.

"Pick 4 names," Bella instructed.

"Emmett, Matt, Mikah and Ryan," Bella said while reading the papers that Emmett picked out of the hat, "So, that leaves, Eli, Jasper, Edward and I."

"Oh joy!!! We get the lovebirds on our team Jasper," Eli said.

Bella slapped Eli.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eli asked his sister.

"For being a bitch!" Bella yelled.

"You have 2 minutes to huddle," Emmett said.

After the huddle, we started playing. We played for 30 minutes and then we decided to stop and Bella went to go sit with Rose and Alice.

**Bella POV**

"Well, it looked like you were having fun before we came outside," Alice said.

Rose and Alice both turned and looked at me and I was blushing like crazy. I don't blush very much anymore but sometimes I do like when my friends are teasing me about making out with my boyfriend.

"Ha ha!! We made Bella blush," Rose screamed.

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

It was weird that we were yelling at each other since we were all together.

The boys all turned to look at me.

"I haven't seen Bella blush since she got home from Rome!" Mikah said loud enough for us to hear.

"It was quite funny watching her blush every time she falls down the stairs. Too bad you aren't clumsy anymore Bella," Ryan agreed.

All my brothers burst out laughing.

"Well at least I didn't sleep with my teddy bear until I was 13 Ryan," I said. Ryan immediately shut up but Rose, Alice and Edward burst out laughing.

"Why did you just say that in front of Edward, Rose and Alice???" he asked me.

"Because I am just that mean," I said.

"Come on Bella, you have to admit that your clumsiness was funny," Emmett said.

"Really? Rose, did I ever tell you that Emmett thinks that Jennifer Lopez is hot?" I asked.

"You what???" Rose yelled at Emmett.

"That was cruel," Jasper said.

"I'm sure it was. But what is even crueler is this. Alice? Did you know that Jasper is afraid of the dark so in his and Emmett's room there is a night light that always stays on at night," I said.

"Bella, I am going to kill you!!!!" Jasper yelled.

"Next up, is Matt," I said.

"But I didn't even say anything mean to you," Matt said.

"But you laughed at me all those years that I fell down the stairs or while walking on a flat surface," I said, "Matt thinks that the boogie monster lives in the closet of his room."

Edward and Alice were rolling on the floor laughing at the things that I just unveiled about my brothers. Rose was laughing to but not as hard because she was still trying to yell at Emmett but it wasn't working very well because she was laughing.

"Well, that's it. I'm done. I have embarrassed my brothers," I said while lying down on the grass.

"You didn't say anything about Eli and Mikah!!!" Jasper complained.

"That's because they let me share their room. So I should be nice to them or they might ask Dad to kick me out of their room," I explained, "Also, before Rome, they were always the ones not pissing their pants laughing when I had to go to the hospital because I got hurt."

Eli and Mikah came and gave me big hugs and thanked me for not embarrassing them.

"Another reason why I was nice to them is because they recognized me first at the arcade. And they are the only ones that didn't say some comment about how I was going over to your table to check them out," I said.

"But Jasper and I didn't say anything about me that," Matt complained.

"That may be true but Emmett and Ryan did so you pay the price for their words," I told them, "And I don't understand why you guys were saying those things when I was like 5 feet away from the table. I could hear you."

"Love, no matter how amusing that was to hear all those embarrassing stories, I think you have tortured your brothers enough for one day," Edward said while coming up behind me and putting his arms around my waist.

"I guess you are right, let's go inside," I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

We sat beside each other on the love seat.

"I love you," he said.

"That was a little bit random but okay," I replied.

"Sorry, that was random, but I just felt the need to tell you that at that moment," he explained.

"Okay then," I said.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"There is an end of the year dance at school, will you come with me?" he asked.

"Edward, I don't go to your school," I said.

"So? You can still come with me. As long as your date goes to the school you are allowed to be there," he explained.

"Oh. Okay, I'll go with you then," I said,

"Thank you. I don't think that I would be able to handle another dance with girls asking me to go with them," he said.

"Is that the only reason that you asked me? So that you have a reason to tell people no?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! Why would you ever think that Bella. The reason I asked you to the dance is because you are my girlfriend and I love you and I want you to be there with me. If you didn't want to go then I wouldn't," he said.

"Okay," I said, "I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry for, love?" he wondered.

"For over reacting," I told him.

"Don't apologize for that, you didn't do anything wrong," he assured me

"Okay," I told him.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes before I decided to break it.

"I guess I have to let Alice and Rose give me a makeover then. Damn," I said.

"You don't need a makeover, my love, you are the most stunning person ever," he said.

"Eddiekins, I think that you need to go get your eyes checked because there are a lot of people who are a lot more attractive than me," I said.

"Bella, we have already discussed this, and so have Rose and Alice. Did you even look at all the people who raised their hands when Rose asked who thought you were attractive? Every single guy in the cafeteria except for your brothers. And then about 90 percent of the male population of Forks High admitted to wanting to date you. I am the most hated man at Forks High now because you are all mine," he said.

"And I told you that either they were all bribed into putting their hands up or they all need glasses," I argued.

"I'm tired of arguing about this. How about we talk about something that we both agree on?" he suggested.

"Okay, favourite colour, place, food, sport," I said.

"Brown, with you, spaghetti and soccer," he answered.

"Green, home, pizza and basketball," I stated. "And what does 'with you' mean?"

"Well, my favourite place is to be with you in my arms," he explained.

"That is sweet but really cheesy," I told him.

"It was wasn't it?" he asked.

I just nodded. We sat in silence for a couple minutes just thinking about whatever passes through our brains. I lifted my head from Edward's shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow wondering what that was for. I just shrugged not really know why I kissed his cheek.

"Do you want to go back outside?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

Our fingers were intertwined together as we walked outside.

Everyone hung out outside for a while and then Edward had to leave because he had to go to the grocery store for his mom before going home.

Rose and Alice were staying with me for a couple minutes and then we would head over to Rose's house and get ready there.

"Guys!!!" I yelled, capturing their attention.

"Yeah?" they replied.

"I'm going to have a sleepover at Rose's house tonight so I won't see you until tomorrow," I said.

"But Edward's going to be there," Jasper said. I could tell he didn't like the idea.

"Yes Jasper, Edward will be there but Bella is going to be staying with us in my room. You guys have nothing to worry about. We'll see you later," Rose said. We turned on our heels and walked out of the door and to Rose's car.

When we got to Rose's house we went up to her room. They told me to go have a shower and then they were going to give me a makeover because we were going out tonight. They refused to tell me what we were doing.

I had a quick shower and then walked into Rose's room in a towel. I sat down at her vanity and waited for her to start doing my hair or make-up.

After a couple minutes someone walked in the door. I thought it was Alice coming back from getting something from the kitchen but when I heard the voice I knew it wasn't her.

"Rose, I-" that was Edward's voice.

* * *

_ROXAS: Cliffie!!!! We absolutely love leaving cliffies for you guys!!! _

**Zon: Okay, so there are a couple people in our class that read our story. **

_ROXAS: *cough*- Mel and Stacey-*cough*_

**Zon: Yes it is Mel and Stacey but we love them!!! This chapter goes out to them because if we don't update they get mad so that makes us write faster!!!! We are so thankful for everyone's reviews!!! They make us write faster, as well as Mel and Stacey getting mad at us!!! We hope you like the chapter and please review!!!!**


	4. Bowling Disaster

**Zon: Hey everyone! I just want to say that before you start reading. We are really sorry for the delay of the chapter but we finally finished and it's better late than never, right? Okay, we changed something at the last minute that will change the story big time. ROXAS isn't here with me as I am posting this chapter. She also won't answer her phone so I can't ask her what she wants to tell everyone reading this. Anyways, we both hope that you like the chapter. Let us know in a review. We have a bunch of things that we are going to write about so the next post should be not too too long after this one. I'm going to say about 2 weeks to a month. But the more reviews that we get the faster we want to write for all you loyal readers. So, I'm going to stop ramblong now and just say enjoy the chapter.**

**OH!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!******

I just remembered. We are going to be dedicating each chapter to the first postitive review we get for each chapter. Some chapters might be dedicated to more than one person if someone leaves an awesome review that we love.

On that note: This chapter is dedicated to an anonymus reviewer named Twilight girl. We love your review and thanks so much for saying that we are your fav fanfic in the whole world. ****

Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

_Previously:_

_I had a quick shower and then walked into Rose's room in a towel. I sat down at her vanity and waited for her to start doing my hair or make-up. _

_After a couple minute, someone walked in the door. I thought it was Rose coming to start on my hair and make-up but when I heard the voice I knew it wasn't her. _

"_Rose, I-" that was Edward's voice. _

**Now:**

I turned around to see Edward standing there, his mouth was agape and his eyes were wide. His eyes raked over my body. I couldn't move, and neither could he. We just stared at each other for a minute and then he came out of his shocked faze.

"Bella? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Rose invited me to stay over tonight and she was supposed to be coming up to do my hair and make-up before we go out," I explained.

"Is that what you couldn't tell me before? That you were staying here tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Why don't you go get some clothes on then we can go and find my sister and Alice?" he suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," I said and went to change.

I changed into my aqua halter top, black jean half-shorts and white flip flops. After I was changed I walked into Rose's room to see Edward there leaning against the wall.

"You look beautiful, but I must say that I like your previous outfit," he grinned.

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a quick kiss before going downstairs to find Alice and Rose.

We walked down the stairs into the living room to see 2 girls that I didn't know. They looked about 13 years old. These must be Deanna and Victoria, Edward and Rose's twin sisters; the 13 year old ones, not the ones that are 5.

"Oooooohhhhh.... Edward has a girlfriend," one of them teased.

They were indentical other than the colour of the streaks in their hair and their clothes.

"Shut up Vic!!" Edward yelled.

"Whatever Edward," the other twin said. "I'm Deanna but you can call me De or pretty much anything else that you want. And this is Victoria but we call her Vicky or Vic. You must be Bella? It's nice to meet you, Edward talks about you all the time. Like how beautiful you are and how nice and I must say that you are very pretty."

"Yeah, I'm Bella, it's nice to you meet you too and thank you," I blushed.

"You know Edward, it's not very gentlemanly to make your girlfriend introduce herself to your sisters," Deanna joked.

"Well De, I'm not in a very gentlemanly mood," he said to everyone but then whispered in my ear, "after what just happened."

I blushed.

"Yay!!!! Rose and Alice's plan worked!!!!" Vicky shouted victoriously.

"Plan?" Edward and I asked simultaneously.

"Vicky!!!!" De yelled.

"Oopps... I didn't mean that. There was no plan," Vicky tried to cover up what she just said.

"Victoria! What plan?" Edward demanded.

"Nothing, dear brother," Vicky smiled.

"De, I know you will tell me," Edward turned his stare onto Deanna.

"Edward, please don't make me tell you," Deanna pleaded.

"De, I need to know what happened. Please?" Edward asked calmly.

"Fine, Alice and Rose were planning to have to walk into her room while Bella wasn't dressed. Vicky and I overheard and Vicky being Vicky wanted to help but I tried to stop them. They didn't listen and said it was a good idea," Deanna admitted.

Edward looked about ready to kill someone.

"Edward, calm down," I said.

"They wanted me to disrespect you!!" I could tell Edward was really mad at this point.

"Edward, you need to calm down, I'll talk to them," I soothed.

I looked at the girls to see Deanna curled up on the couch looking really sad.

I walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't stop them! It was really stupid what they did and not to mention mean," she explained.

"Deanna, stand up," I told her.

She shook her head.

"Deanna! Stand up," I told her again.

"Do I look hurt?" I asked.

She lifted up her head to look at me. "No," she whispered.

"Exactly! Sure, I didn't expect that my best friends would do something like that but I'm fine. But thank you for trying to stop them," I told her.

"Okay," she whispered.

I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back. I walked back over to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me tight.

**Victoria POV**

I used my ninja/ghostbuster-in-training moves to get out of the room before Edward noticed me still there.

"Victoria..." Shit!!! He noticed. And he was using his clam voice, which meant that he is really mad!!!!

"Hi... I love you," I said as sweet as sweet can get-I think.

"Don't give me that crap Vic," he looked real mad.

"Uhhh... was that the doorbell? Sorry, brother, but I have to go get the door," I hurried past him and the bell ACTUALLY rang. I'M PSYCHIC!!!

I opened the door to see Andrew; my boyfriend. Nobody knows that Andrew is my boyfriend, except Deanna, everyone else just thought that we were good friends.

"Hey Vic," he said.

"Hi?" I said but it came out as a question because I was wondering why he was here.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come for a walk with me," he wondered.

"Umm... Sure," I replied and grabbed my cell phone from the table right by the front door.

We walked for silence until we got to the road, then I decided to break the silence.

"So, why did you want me to come for a walk with you?" I asked.

"Well, I know we are keeping our relationship a secret and all but I think that we should tell everyone. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend without having to worry about anyone hearing me," he explained.

"Well, the thing is that I don't know what my parents' reactions will be, or Edward's for that matter," I said.

"Well what about if we tell everyone and then we see what happens. If they won't let us go out then we can find a way around it," he reasoned.

"Okay, that sounds good," I agreed.

We continued on our walk, talking about whatever came to mind.

After a while we got back to my house and I said, "I don't think that we should tell my family today because Edward is kinda mad at me now. How about if we wait for a couple days?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you soon," he left giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I walked back through the door and saw Deanna sitting in the living room. She smirked when I came in and said, "So you're telling everyone?"

"Yeah, you know, I really hate that you always know what I'm thinking," I sighed.

"It's called twin telepathy. And you know what I'm thinking too sometimes," she said.

"Yeah, well I don't know anything about your relationships," I rebutted.

"That would be because I don't have a boyfriend!" she said.

"OH! Yeah, I forgot about that. I could set you up with someone!!!! That would be so amazing!!" I started planning on what guys she would like.

"Vicky!!!! No, you know I don't want a boyfriend!!!! I don't care about having a boyfriend!!!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you should. You need a boyfriend, and I'm making it my personal mission to get you to go out with someone," I said.

"Sure, good luck with that," she said.

"Thanks, but I won't need it. Any guy would love to have you as their girlfriend!" I said.

"No they really wouldn't," she sighed.

"Whatever, De, I'll prove you wrong," I sighed.

"Edward is really mad that you didn't come back. You're going to be in more trouble now," she told me.

"I know," I sighed.

**Edward POV (When Victoria leaves)**

I am so mad right now!!! Alice, Rose and Victoria planned for me to walk into Rose's room when Bella wasn't dressed. How could they do that to her? She is their best friend and then they just go and do that to her!!! I am ready to go punch something! The only thing that is keeping me sane at this point is Bella. Right now we are in my room on the couch; she is sitting on my lap and tracing patterns on my hands with her fingers.

"Edward, you really need to calm down. I know they shouldn't have done that but they did so we just need to forget about it," she said.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said and then kissed her lips gently.

She responded back after a second and our lips moved together. I felt right then and there that we were meant to be together. Our bodies fit together perfectly no matter what we were doing, whether it be sitting beside each other or walking hand in hand. Our bodies were made for each other, like the missing puzzle piece.

**Bella POV**

After we finished kissing I said, "Let's go find Rose and Alice."

We walked into the kitchen and I saw a girl standing at the fridge. She was tall like Rose but had dirty blond hair-as opposed to Rose's golden hair-which went down to the middle of her back. She had the same figure as Rose as well. Maybe this was Rachel.

"Rach?" Edward asked.

She spun around to look at him and when she saw me her green eyes widened and she smiled insanely huge.

"So, Edward, who is this?" she wondered.

"Umm....Rach...uhhhh...shouldn't you be in bed? You're sick," he stuttered.

"Of course not Eddiekins, I'm fine now. So, are you going to tell me who this is or am I going to have to tell her some embarrassing stories?" she taunted.

"No! This is my girlfriend Bella Swan," he said quietly.

"So, you mean it's time to add the 'B' to REMMEJ?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we were tired of saying all of your brother's names when we have to talk to all of them so we came up with an acronym using the first letter of all of their names. And when you came back we were going to add a 'B'," Rachel explained.

"Umm...okay," I said.

"So, Eddie, I think that it's time that we crack open the old photo albums, considering this is your first girlfriend," Rachel suggested.

"No!! Anything but that Rach. Please no. I'll do anything," he pleaded.

"What do you say Bella? Do you want to see some of Eddie's past?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me!" I agreed.

"Bella, you're supposed to be on my side!" Edward whined.

"Eddie, you know I'm on your side but I want to know about your past," I told him. "I have 6 brothers and I'm sure, in the 2 years that I was gone, told you some embarrassing stories about me."

"Well, yeah. But still," he whined again.

"Exactly Eddie! Let's go," I said.

"Wow, I've never seen him let anybody call him Eddie except when he knows he in trouble," Rachel remarked.

"Well, it took a bit of persuation. It was a bit uncomfortable in front of my brothers but it was fun," I whispered so Edward wouldn't hear.

She burst out laughing and then yelled, "Eddie's whipped!!!!!"

Edward growled behind us, "Shut up Rachel."

"Okay, let's go to the living room and look at photo albums," Rachel said.

"Awesome," I said as Rachel linked her arm with mine and we walked into the living room.

"Hey De, I'm gonna show Bella our photo albums, do you want to join us?" Rachel asked. Deanna was sitting in the living room on the couch when we walked in.

"Cool," she said.

Edward sat down on one end of the couch and he pulled me onto his lap. Rachel sat down in the middle and Deanna was on the other side. Rachel pulled out the first photo album which ended up being the baby pictures.

"Aww...you're so cute," I laughed.

"Why must I be subjected to this torture?" Edward growled.

"Because, Edward, you have 6 sisters and you are really outnumbered so they can do whatever they want to you and you can't do anything," I explained.

"That's not fair. When Rachel and Rose had their first boyfriends I wasn't this mean. And Deanna and Victoria haven't had any boyfriend, thank goodness," he complained.

Deanna started laughing then. We all looked at her and then she stopped in a couple seconds.

We looked through the all the albums while Edward sulked and Rachel and Deanna told me stories about each of the pictures. I don't think I've laughed that much at once in my life.

**Edward POV**

Why was I cursed with 6 sisters who all like to embarrass me? It didn't help my anger that Bella couldn't stop laughing either. Despite how mad I was at my sisters, I could never be mad at Bella.

"Well, if you are all done laughing at me for now I think Bella and I need to go find Alice and Rose," I said.

"You're right. But I couldn't help it that you were a hilarious child Edward. You were cute too," Bella responded.

Instead of answering, I put my hand out for Bella to take so we could go find the evil people that are my sister and her friend.

As we walked upstairs I could hear giggling coming from Rose's room. I looked over at Bella and I could tell that she heard it too.

We walked into Rose's room without knocking and Rose and Alice froze and looked up at us.

"There you are Bella! We came back up here and you weren't here. We were so worried!!" Alice exclaimed.

"Really? Well, I've been gone for a while, you would think that you would have found me by then. But from outside of the room, it sounded more like giggling than worrying to me. But I could be wrong," Bella rebutted.

Rose and Alice glanced nervously at each other and I knew they didn't know how to reply to that comment.

"Well, Alice said that she saw the robe you were wearing on the floor in the bathroom and then she said that maybe you got abducted by perverted aliens who were watching you change," Rose said, "and then we were laughing at Alice's stupidity."

"Hey!" Alice objected.

"So, your giggle fest had nothing to do with a plan of yours working? I could have sworn that Deanna told us something about a plan. Isn't that right Eddie?" Bella asked.

"I believe she did tell us just that. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" I questioned.

"Okay! Just quit the calm act! Just yell at us or something! I can't stand the calm!" Alice yelled.

"Why would I get med Ali?" Bella asked, "You just thought that perverted aliens kidnapped me after watching me change."

"URRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! I know you know what we did! We made sure that Edward came in the room while you were changing. There I said it. Now, would you please just yell at us and get it over with?" Alice exclaimed.

Bella and I looked at each other then burst out laughing. I could barely tell that Bella was leaning against me because I was laughing so hard. After laughing for a bit Bella and I calmed down.

"Alright, let's go bowling like we were supposed to," Bella suggested.

"You're not going to yell?" Rose asked.

"Nope! Can Jasper, Emmett and I come too though?" I asked.

"I guess, Rachel, her boyfriend, and her friend Amy are coming so you can too," Alice said.

"Rachel has another boyfriend?" I wondered.

"Yeah, his name is Embry Call," Rose informed us.

After the girls were ready and I called Emmett and Jasper, we got in the car and started on our way to the bowling alley.

When we got there, we all jumped out of the car and started walking to the door. When we go tinside, we saw Emmett, Jasper and two other guys that I didn't know.

**Rachel POV**

When we walked into the bowling alley, I remembered that Embry was bringing his cousin.

"I forgot to tell you guys that Embry brought his cousin Jacob," I said.

I saw Bella's head snap up to look at the four guys waiting for us. I saw her freeze and then she screamed while running at Jacob. Emmett apparently thought that she was running to him so he held his arms out while saying, "Lil sis, I didn't know that you missed me that much."

We were still looking at Jacob who looked shocked and Bella who was charging at him.

When she got closer he held out his arms and she jumped into them. He held her waist tight and spun around with her still attached to him.

"I missed you so much!" Bella said once he put her down.

"I missed you too," he said and then pulled her back into his arms for another hug.

Everyone was confused and Edward looked hurt and confused.

"What just happened?" Edward asked.

"Oh! Jacob was my best friend in Rome. The one who taught me how to play video games," Bella explained.

"Dude, if you taught her how to play, then you are better than her, and she beat me, the Champion, that means that two people are better than me at video games. Man, I need to start practicing more," Emmett said.

"Actually, I just taught her the basics and then she practiced and she is a lot better than me," Jacob admitted.

"Shut up! You are a lot better than me," Bella argued.

"No, I'm not. You are a lot better than I am," said the black haired, tan skinned, tall boy.

Bella decided to ignore that comment and walked over to Edward who was pouting.

"You're not mad are you?"Bella asked with her eyes widened a bit.

Once Edward looked into her eyes, I knew he was a goner. "I guess not," he sighed.

"Please don't be mad, he's my friend," she pleaded.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I was just jealous. I love you," he said.

"I know," she whispered and then leaned up to kiss him.

**Jasper POV **

I had to hold back or else I was going to go and rip Bella away from Edwrd after he said he loved her. A quick kiss once in a while is hard enough. I don't want my baby sister to be kissing anyone at all but since she is going out with Edward and we know he is a nice guy my brothers and I are a little bit more lenient. But when he said he loved her, it's gone too far. They've only known each other for less than a week.

Emmett wasn;t doing so well in holding back since he marched over to them and pulled Bella up by the waist. He grabbed her and put her over his shoulder.

"Emmett!!!!! Put me down!!!!!!!" Bella yelled.

Everyone who was in the bowling alley turned to look at us now.

"No! You shouldn't be kissing anyone!" Emmett declared.

"I'm 15! How old were you when you started going out with Rose? Well, since you are 17 now and she told me that you were dating her for 2 years then you were 15. Now, I'm sure you kissed someone before that too, right? So, I'm the same age that you were when you started dating Rose. Now, I would appreciate it if you put me down!!!!!" Bella said.

"You shoudln't be making out with anyone, whether he is your boyfriend or not," I cut in.

"Boyfriend?" Jacob asked. "I thought that after Brandon you wouldn't be going out with anyone for a long time."

"Who's Brandon?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

"No one. And yeah, Jake, I'm dating Edward," Bella said.

"You can't!!!!!" Jacob complained.

**Bella POV**

"And why's that Jacob?" I asked offended. Sure, he might be my friend but he has no right to tell me who I can date and who I can't.

"Because I'm in love with you!!!!" Jacob yelled. "I have been for a long time."

I just looked at him shocked. I could tell that everyone else that was here with us was as well. Emmett was still holding me over his shoulder and he was frozen too.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time. I just haven't told you because of Brandon and everything that happened with him," Jacob repeated.

"Emmett, put me down," I said and this time he didn't argue. Then I started pacing, "No, no, no. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This just can't be happening!!!!! No, Jacob, you are like my brother. I don't know what you are thinking but it is wrong. You can't like me."

"But I do!! I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time. Please Bella give me a chance," Jacob argued.

"No, Jacob! I'm going out with Edward. And you need to get your head straight right now. So I'm going to go home. I might see you another time, but right now I don't know," I said and turned around to leave.

"Bella, ple-" Jacob started to say.

"No! Jacob! I told you. No!" I screamed at him.

I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back. It hurt really bad and at that point I knew it was Jacob because Edward, Emmett and Jasper would never hurt me. And Rachel, Rose and Alice didn't have enough strength to hurt my wrist that bad. And I knew Jacob had a strong grip, I just never thought that he would use it against me.

I got spun around and then someone's lips were against mine moving furiously trying to pry mine open. There were only 3 people who were a possibility: Edward, I knew it wasn't him because it felt different from the other times that we had kissed, Embry, I was pretty sure it wasn't him because he doesn't even know me, and Jacob, who is the most likely.

I started fighting back but I couldn't get away. I kept struggling and finally someone pulled the person off of me. I opened my eyes to see Edward, Jasper and Emmett pulling Jacob out of the bowling alley. I ran over to Rose and Alice who were staring on with wide-eyes.

They wrapped my arms around me and let me cry. We walked out to the car with me still sobbing. They got me settled into the back seat with Alice and Rose started driving somewhere.

I continued sobbing until we arrived at our destination. I recognized it as Rose's house.

"Guys, thanks so much for everything but right now I think I just want to be alone. Can you take me to my house, please?" I asked.

"No problem, sweetie, are you sure that you are okay?" Rose asked as she started the car again.

"Yeah, I just need some time to think and be away from everyone," I responded.

Once we arrived at my house I gave Rose and Alice a hug and walked up to my room. Eli, Mikah, Ryan and Matt were all sitting in the living room, when I walked by they paused the game and came running at me and started asking what was wrong.

"I j-just ne-eed to-to be a-alone," I stuttered through my tears.

"Okay, but before you leave, tell me who'd butt I need to kick," Matt said.

That just started another round of sobs on my part. I ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut and pushed a chair up underneath the door knob so no one could get in.

I cried for everything that has ever happened to me. I cried about Brandon, about my brothers, about Edward, about Rose and Alice and all my other new friends here and most of all I cried for Jacob. When he told me he was in love with me I knew he wasn't being true. I've known him long enough to tell by looking into his eyes that he wasn't being totally truthful to me.

And that's what hurt the most. That he would lie to me and not tell me what was going on.

I eventually fell asleep after hearing many people knocking on the door and voices pleading with me to come out or open the door.

I woke up screaming because of the nightmare that I had. I was back at boarding school and Jacob was still my best friend but he ended up turning on me. He was my only friend there, other than Brandon when I was going out with him, and he turned on me and started making fun of me and being mean to me and everything horrible.

It wasn't a dream that would normally be classified as a nightmare but it was very scary to me because I don't know what I would have done if that had happened in real life before I came back home.

I looked over at the clock and I saw that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. I figured that no one would be awake at this hour so I quietly open the door and walked downstairs.

I opened the refrigerator and pulled out the bag of milk and spun around to get a glass and came face to face with a dark figure that I could make out the face of.

The lights turned on and I saw him. My pain, my reason for being here and one of the many reasons that I was crying.

* * *

**Zon: So that's the chapter. I know it's shorter than the other ones but I really wanted it to stop there just because. Can anyone guess who the mysterious dark figure is? Hmm.... I was thinking that the people who take a guess should get a prize for using their time to think about it. What about a preview for the next chapter? Maybe, if you guess and it's not right then you get a small preview but the closer to the right answer you get the bigger the preview. We wont tell you whether it was way off, close or right. Hope you guys all guess.**


	5. Karaoke Night Part 1

**ZON: Hey everyone! We are still alive! No need to worry. Before you read the chapter, I would like to say, sorry it took us so long to write this chapter. BUT school is done now and we will have more time to write. If we get 44 reviews (which willl bring us up to 100) then we will psot the next chapter on Wednesday.  
**  
_ROXAS: HIYA EVERYONE. AS ZON SAID, WE ARE NOT DEAD! WE ARE ALIVE AND SLIGHTLY WELL. I'M STILL QUITE INSANE AND EMOTIONAL FROM GOING TO SEE 'MY SISTER'S KEEPER' IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AWESOME EVEN THOUGH A LOT WAS CHANGED AND IT MADE ME CRY 3 TIMES! GO SEE IT FOR MEEEEE! SO, NO WE'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE, AGAIN, AS ZON SAID, BUT IT'LL BE A BIT MORE DIFFICULT DURING THE SCHOOL YEAR BECAUSE WE'RE NOT IN THE SAME SCHOOL ANYMORE, WE'LL POST AN A.N. ABOUT THAT FOR YOU GUYS SOMETIME SOON TO TELL YOU ALL WHAT WILL BE HAPPENING._

**ZON: So! This chapter is dedicated to a few people,**

1) The One And Only Sullen Cullen- for being the first reviewer and bringing a smile toour faces. We hope you didn't kill yourself  
2)LindsayRae- for review a few days ago. We absolutely loved reading your review and we both read it numerous times. We hope you continue reviewing every chapter.

A few other things: there are a lot of POV changes, we're sorry for that but it was necessary. There are a lot of small author's notes through out and we are sorry again for that. As well, there are a lot of inside jokes that we stuck in this chapter. Hope they don't confuse you too much. If anybody that we know personally is reading this, I hope you understand the inside jokes. One last and final thing, we just saw a sad movie, as ROXAS has mentioned and it was based on a book we both absolutely love!!!! It's pretty late and we are bth tired so we didn't get to edit it. If there are a lot of peoblems with grammar and spellign we can fix it up tomorrow but we wanted people to be able to rea dit ASAP! We truly enjoyed writing this chapter and we hope you like reading it. REMEMBER: If we get 44 reviews by Wednesday we will post the next chapter by then, if not we will wait until next Monday.  


_READ. OH SWEET MARAMALADE JAM WITH AUNT JEMIMA MAPLE SAUCE ON TOP..... JUST... READ... YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT SOON :D_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5  
**  
**BELLA POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm here to see you, my love," he responded in a creepy voice.

"No! You don't love me. You never did and you never will," I yelled.

I could hear footsteps stomping down the stairs and I knew that I yelled too loud.

"Bella!!!!! Bella!!!!! What's wrong??" I heard Emmett yell.

He came into the room and saw our uninvited visitor.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Bella's one and only lover," he said.

"No you're not!!!!" I screamed at him, "Now leave!!!!!!"

"No!!! I'm here to take you back to Rome with me," he told me. "I need you there. I can't live without you."

"You did fine when you cheated on me!" I told him.

"You cheated on my sister?!?!?!?!?!" Emmett yelled.

He yelled really loud which brought more of my brothers running downstairs. Eli, Mikah and Matt came down into the kitchen. The only people left sleeping in the house were Jasper and Ryan, and dad was still at work. He said he would be home at 3:30. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 3:25.

We all heard the door squeak open and turned to see dad walking into the kitchen.

"What are you all doing up?" he asked then he saw our visitor, "And who are you and why at you at my house at 3:30 in the morning?"

"I'm here to take Bella back to Rome with me," he told dad.

"Actually, I heard Bella yelling and then I came downstairs and saw him here," Emmett said.

"Bella, did you let this person into our house?" dad asked me.

"No, I came downstairs to get a drink and then he was there," I explained.

"You are under arrest for breaking and entering," dad said to him.

"No! You can't arrest me!!!! Bella tell this person that you love me and you will come back to Rome!!!!" he yelled.

He yelled so loud that it woke Jasper and Ryan now too.

"No! He is my father and I don't want you here. You cheated on me and that effectively ended and relationship or love that we had Brandon!!!!" I yelled back.

"He cheated on you?!?!?!?!?!?!" They all yelled.

"Yes," I told them.

"Was this the Brandon that Jacob was talking about today?" Jasper asked calmly.

I just nodded.

"Well, Jacob did his job, at least," Brandon sighed.

"What job?" I asked.

"Well, he was working for me. He doesn't actually love you like he said he did. I told him to tell you that so that you would get all confused and everything and then you wouldn't go to your friend's house and that way I could get you to come back to Rome," he explained.

"Have you been stalking me?" I asked.

"Why, yes, yes, I have. That's the only way that I would know where you were so I could get to you," he said.

"Okay, so you cheat on me and then when I come back home you come and stalk me and turn my best friend against me then you come and try to kidnap me and take me back to Rome. Are you insane?" I questioned.

"No, now come with me or you will regret it," he threatened me.

"No! I live here with my 6 older brothers, my father and now I have a bunch of friends here. So Dad, you can take him to the police station now," I replied.

"Alright, get in the cruiser. I will see you guys later. Go back to sleep," dad sighed as he lead Brandon out of the house.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked me.

I took a deep breath and then broke down. I started to sob and I felt someone pull me into their lap.

"Shhh, shhh, Bells, you're fine. We're here and nobody is going to hurt you. You're okay, calm down," Jasper soothed me.

I continued to cry but my sobs calmed down quite a bit. I eventually calmed down and noticed that Jasper still had me on his lap and was stroking my back. I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"Are you okay now, Bells?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I went into shock. I can't believe he is here. Where is everyone?" I wondered.

"Ummm... don't get mad or anything but they went to call everyone," he said but I could tell that he was worried about my reaction.

"Who is everyone, Rose, Edward, Alice?" I asked calmly.

"Um, yeah," he admitted.

"Okay," I sighed. "What happens now?"

"Well, Dad is still at the police station and I think that Edward, Rose an Alice are coming over to make sure you are okay," he explained.

"Okay, let go find our brothers," I exclaimed.

We got up off the couch and found everyone in the kitchen.

"Do you guys want me to make you something to eat? You all look pretty hungry, ever though it's the middle of the night," I said.

"Bella!!!!!! Are you okay?" all of them asked.

I burst out laughing, "Wow!! You guys are hilarious when you do that, and yeah I'm fine. Jasper wouldn't have let me get up if he didn't think I was okay."

**-----3 days later-----**

"Can you guys please stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE going to be here in like 2 minutes," I complained. "You need to leave now!!"

"OKAY!!!! we're leaving, have fun and we want all the deets later," Alice commanded.

"Well, maybe not all of them since he is my brother..." Rose commented.

My face turned immediately red, "ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is no way we are doing that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"JEEZE Bella, I wasn't thinking that!!! You're the one with the dirty mind," Rose said.

"YOU SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at Rose.

"NOT FOR FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed back.

I turned to look at Alice and she was rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

**EMMETT POV**

"YOU SUCK!!!!" I heard my little sister scream in her room.

I started walking up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"NOT FOR FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard my Rose yell back.

I slammed the door open and saw Bella and Rose glaring at each other and Alice rolling on the floor laughing.

"Does- does- does that mean I have to pay now Rose?" I asked pouting.

"OHMYGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed covering her ears. "I really didn't need to know that about my brother. EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!"

I watched her run over to the corner and start rocking herself while repeating "Axel riding on a pony, Axel riding on a pony."

**ROSE POV**

"Are you almost ready Alice?" I asked.

"Yep one sec," she replied

I looked down at my outfit, all black. Black boots, with 3 inch heels, black t-shirt and sweater, black tuque, and black makeup on my eyelids, and black skinny jeans.

Alice came out in a similar outfit.

"Okay, let's go," she said.

(AN: Can anyone guess what they are doing? LMAO sorry for out sickness spaz there... teehee, we're innocent!)

**JASPER POV**

I was dressed in all black, ready to go. I was just waiting on my brothers.

"HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!! We need to go now!!!!!!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, Okay, we're coming!!!" they yelled back.

(AN FROM TORI- LMAO.... That sounds so wrong now.... AN FROM DEANNA: Sorry, we are really low on sleep because we just got back from a class trip a few days ago and we are really hyper. Hopefully the chapter is still okay. Anyways... keep reading!!!)

We all walked out of the house.

**VICTORIA POV:**

"DEANNA... GET YOUR BUTTOX DOWN HERE! I'm going to cry a million buckets in you don't come soon!" I pouted. We were on our way to go meet two of Alice's brothers who are our besties; Blakey-poo and Ethy-bear. Okay, we call them that cause we're awesome and we're the only ones who can. I'm Icky-Vicky and Deanna is De-De-pie. Blakey-poo and Ethy-bear are identical twins, but they have different eye colour. They both have black hair that's short, they're 5'11" and they are both pretty strong. I have to admit, they are pretty smokin' like the Smokey Mountains in Tennessee. But I would never like either of them as more than a brother. Ethan has green eyes and Blake has blue.

Anyways, we were going to see a new movie called 'Space Astronauts Destroy the Planet by Tim Burton'. It is going to be amazing- If Deanna hurries the hell up!

"DEANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DE-DE-PIE! COME ONNNNN!"

"TOO BAD ICKY-VICKY!" Deanna said from afar.

I started walking up the stairs in a mad manor. Okay, I kinda stomping my way up the stairs but anywho. I was pretty mad now, and I'm not pretty when I'm mad.

Eventually we got to the bus stop and met up with Ethy-bear and Blakey-poo.

**DEANNA POV:**

After a long bus ride to Port Angeles, we finally got to the movie theatre and we in line for snacks.

"What do you guys want to eat? It's my treat" said Ethy-bear.

"Ethy-bear, it's fine we can buy our own stuff. You don't need to waste your money on us," I told him.

"Speak for yourself, Deanna. I want a large coke and a medium popcorn," Vicky said.

We all knew that Vicky could never eat all that so we stared at her then she said, "What? I want to throw popcorn at people suring the movie."

"Perfect! Ethan you can buy for Vicky and I'll buy for De-De-pie," Blake said.

"Really, I don't need anything. I'll just have a sip of your pop," I said.

After the boys ordered food and we were all walking towards the door, Vicky handed me her food and jumped on Ethan while yelling "THANK YOU ETHY-BEAR!!!!!!"

I felt heat rising in my cheeks and I couldn't figure out why.

I felt someone walk up behind me and turned around to see Andrew. I looked back over at Vicky and saw she hadn't noticed him yet and was still attached to Ethan.

I was still confused about why I was blushing but I burst out laughing and leaned against Blake who was standing beside me.

Vicky and Ethan looked over towards me and saw Andrew behind me.

"Well Vicky, you have some splainin' to do," I laughed. **(AN: LMAO Brucie!!!!)**

**VICTORIA POV:**

Oh sweet marmalade jam with Aunt Jemima maple sauce on top!!!! I immediately let go of Ethan and smiled my best innocent little girly smile that I use on Eddy-kins all the time.

**ETHAN POV:**

After Vicky let go of me I could see that some dude was standing there. Vicky had her smile that she used on Edward when he was going to get mad at her on which kinda freaked me out. I looked over at my brother and Deanna. Blake was just as confused as I was and Deanna had a devilish smile on her face.

"Who're you?" Blake asked. Gosh, why did he have to be so bold...

"uhhhm this is no one, just some dude I meet a while ago and he's my friend," Vicky said.

"He's a little bit more than that," Deanna said under her breath.

"Psssha, psssha," Vicky said nervously. "He's not! We meet a while ago."

Andrew pulled Vicky away from her place beside me and into his arms.

"Okay, what's going on? You're clearly more than friends," I said.

"He's her secret boyfriend!" Deanna said then clapped her hand over her mouth.

"DEANNA!!!!!" Vicky yelled.

"SORRY!!! I didn't mean too!!!!!" Deanna apologized.

"It's okay, we were gonna tell them anyways Vic," this mystery dude said.

"What! When did we decide on that?" Vicky asked him.

"Ummm... the other day when we went for a walk," the guy answered again.

"You went with him on a date?" Blake said protectively.

"Uhhh... yeah..." Vicky said again.

"Anyways, let's go into the movie. Are you coming Andrew?" Deanna asked.

After the movie we all walked down the street to a restaurant that was having a karaoke night.

**DEANNA POV: **

When we walked into the restaurant we sat down at our table and I decided to sing next. I got up on stage and choose the song I wanted. I choose My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

After I finished singing I felt tears streaming down my face, knowing that I would never get my happy ending. I ran out the door of the restaurant and sat on the damp sidewalk and let the tears flow.

I heard the door open and close. I felt a presence of another body beside me and an arm wrap around me.

"What wrong, De?" Blake asked.

"It's nothing important," I replied.

"It's clearly important if you are outside crying in the rain," he rebutted.

I hadn't even noticed the rain, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he joked.

"I'm not going to be getting my happy ending anytime soon and that song just reminded me of that," I told him. "Don't worry about it. I'm just being a girl, all emotional."

After a few minutes we walked back inside and sat down with Vicky, Andrew and Ethan. Some drunk person was singing Sweet Home Alabama.

Blake got up to sing next and once the music started I recognized it was Love of My Life by Declan

_Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart, and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see...  
Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know, what it means to me_

Love of my life, don't leave me  
You've taken my love, you now desert me  
Love of my life can't you see...  
Bring it back bring it back, don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know, what it means to me  
You will remember, when this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way  
When I grow older I will be there at your side to remind you  
How I still love you (I still love you)

Back hurry back, please bring it back home to me  
Because you don't know, what it means to me  
Love of my life, Love of my life, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh

**VICTORIA POV:**

"OH MY GOSH I GET IT"

Everyone looked at me weird. Wait, did I just say that out loud? I looked at Blake who was still on stage holding the mic even though his song was done. I could see it in his eyes. The song was him expressing how he felt about my sister! YES! A fine finish to my mission. MISSION COMPLETE, FRED!

**(AN: it was supposed to be Charlie, but then it wouldn't make any sense because Charlie is the boys and Bella's dad... so I changed it to my hero. Fred Figglehorn. Yeah. Pwned.)**

I tilted my head towards my sister questioning if I was right and he nodded in agreement. YEAY! My sister's got someone to love! I'm so glad its Blakey-poo! They're gonna get married on a beach and then have 10 kids! Okay, maybe seven. Family tradition. Not too excited about that if I do say so myself. Deanna is already bugging me about Andrew. And the family tradition.

Now it was my turn. Oh sweet marmalade jam I am going to suck monkey banana's on a tree in Cuba.

I chose the first song that I knew all the lyrics too. Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson, it was the slow version.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster

After singing I walked back and sat with everyone and then Andrew said he wanted to talk to me so we walked over to a table that no one was sitting at and we stayed sitting there for a while in silence.

**EDWARD POV:**

Bella and I arrived at the restaurant and quickly ordered and ate. We decided to go for a walk before heading back.

"I have to be home in an hour and it's going to take 30 minutes to drive back," Bella commented.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now," I admitted.

"Alright, well then what do you want to talk about?" she questioned.

"I don't know," I replied. I heard something talking in the bushes. "Is it just me or is there someone that sounds exactly like you brothers, my sister, and Alice?" I whispered in Bella's ear.

She paused for a minute to listen then leaned in to whisper back in my ear, "you're right. We should do something that will cause them to get mad and reveal themselves."

"Okay, that's a good idea, let's keep walking slowly so they don't get suspicious, they will follow us, there is a log row of bushes and trees. What should we do?" I wondered quietly.

"Okay, the only way to get all of them all to react is this. I pretend to fall, I'll grab you arm and you'll fall down on top of me then we have to start making out and then my brothers will be jump out yelling at us then Alice and Rose will be cheering. Then we start laughing and tell them that is was just to mess around with them. Sound okay?" Bella suggested.

"Yep!" I agreed a little bit too quickly. I think she knew how much I liked this idea. Anything to get to kiss her, she laughed at me quietly and shook her head.

Bella pretended to trip on a crack in the sidewalk and grabbed my hand and we both fell.

We stared at each other for a bit and then I leaned down a little bit, and whispered, "I love you, Bella."

She reached her head up the rest of the way and pressed our lips together. Her hands snaked around my neck and my lips pressed harder on her lips.

Soon I heard more rustling in the bushes and suddenly I was pulled off of Bella and hanging in the air.

"What do you think you are doing to my sister?!?!?!?!" I heard Matt scream at me.

I looked over at Bella, Rose and Alice were helping her off the ground and I could hear them saying something along the lines of "Good job."

"Are you gonna answer us Cullen?" Eli asked. He was right up in my face.

"You know, you boys need to work on the concept of whispering," Bella commented.

They all looked at her. They all looked shocked and said, "What?"

"We heard you in the bushes, thought we would mess around with you guys. It was all an act," Bella explained. "Now put him down."

They dropped me and Bella came over and took my hand and started dragging me somewhere. Although, I really didn't mind, I would swim across the Atlantic Ocean if she asked me to.

We were walking along the sidewalk when Bella saw a sing for karaoke, we all decided to go in and have some fun before heading home.

We were inside looking around for a table when Bella pulled on my arm and whispered, "Aren't those your sisters?"

I looked over at where she was looking at saw Deanna over with Ethan and Blake, that was fine, her and Vicky were best friends with them. I looked over at Victoria in time to see her with a boy I didn't know, it looked like they were leaning in to kiss.

I stomped over there and pulled my little sister away from this boy's disgusting lips that seemed to be attached to hers.

"Excuse me!! What is the meaning of this??????" I demanded. **(AN: LMAO!!!! Mrs. Laminator!!!!)**

"Uhm, I believe you know the meaning of this, dear brother. I mean, you've done it so many times before with your girlfriend. *cough* Bella *cough*. You can look it up in the Webster's dictionary though. Or do you not know what that is either?"

I was shaking with rage. Why was I cursed with this evil child as my sister? The other one is fine, but this one is almost as bad as Rosalie! "Victoria, you are NOT to see that vile creature ever again."

"Jeeze Edward, you read too much Shakespeare. Couldn't you have chosen much more creative words other than what you call people who admire your girlfriend?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled. Damnit! I started shaking with rage again.

"Okay Edward, calm down." Bella touched my arm and I pulled away. There was no way she was getting in the way of my sister's evil demon child ways. Nuh-uh.

'Bella, when did you have your first kiss?"

"Uhm... I'd rather not answer?"

"Tell me, please? This is another girl in need of info!" Victoria pouted.

"I was ten..."

"WHAT?!?" All of Bella's brother's roared.

"Jeeze... it wasn't my fault. The guy almost raped me."

"excuse me?" that grabbed my attention." And who, per say, was this guy?"

"No one..." She replied.

I dragged my little sister over to our seats in the booth. I put her in between me, and Bella on one side and Rosalie and Emmett on the other. There is no way she'd be getting out.

**VICTORIA POV**

"Good job!" Rose hugged me. "One sister down, one to go."

"You sound like a Taco Bell commercial Rose." I laughed. "Good to go!"

"That sounds pretty good right now actually...." I heard Emmett mumble.

"What did you two just say?!?!?" Uh oh. Deanna heard us. "Rosalie. Victoria. Ladies room. NOW."

Oh shit.

"You aren't going anywhere Victoria. Especially with ROSALIE. Who is ENCOURAGING YOU to do participate in this SATANIZED BEHAVIOUR!"

"Shut up Edward." I laughed.

"Edward, shut up! I need to speak with my sister's. I don't care what you think at the moment. I said, ladies room now!!!!" Deanna shouted.

Everyone had scared looks on their faces. Deanna was always calm and didn't like shouting. Edward was complete shocked. I don't think that he's every heard her yell before.

All the girls stood up and walked slowly behind Deanna to the bathroom. I think we were all scared of her now.

"Now, would any of you like to explain that comment that was made?" she asked calmly. She was using her calm voice and I was even more scared now. She looked pointedly at me and Rose. Rose and I shared a look, trying to communicate that the other should tell her. Eventually she gave up and sighed before speaking.

"Vicky and I were planning on setting you up with someone on a blind date," she explained.

"Now, why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because you've never had a boyfriend, let alone kissed someone," I told her.

"You've never kissed anyone?" Bella asked.

By the looks of it, Rose and Alice didn't know that either.

"I have a brother who won't let any guy other than Ethan or Blake talk to me. You really think I have kissed someone?" she said.

"That's a perfect idea!!!!! Oh my goodness, I can't believe that I didn't think of that!!!! I will set you up with one of my brothers. Isn't that a perfect idea girls?" Alice asked.

I looked over at Deanna and saw that her cheeks were flaming red.

"Oh my gosh!!!! You like one of Alice's brothers. Which one is it? Blakey-poo or Ethy-bear," I demanded.

Deanna just continued to blush.

"What the hell?" Alice asked. Bella and Rose were looking at me like I was a mental patient.

"That's was we call them. We are the only two that are allowed to call them that," I explained.

"That's so cute!!!!" Rose said. "Alice, we really have to set up one of your brothers with Deanna. Which one do you like De? I bet it's Blake."

"I totally agree. Remember when he was singing Love of My Life? He was looking right at you," I told them.

"No he wasn't!!!" Deanna screamed.

The girls continued to pry at Deanna's mind when I slipped away to talk to Andrew. I think I should give him an apology for my stupid brother. Andrew was standing against the wall in the hall of the restaurant.

"Hey," I said shyly. I'm never shy! What's up with this dude? WHY DOES HE MAKE ME SHY?" Sorry about my brother."

"It's okay. You're brother's protective much?" He laughed. "That's a good thing though, no matter how much I know you hate it, it's good to have someone who cares about things like that . Even if it IS me. Awesome me."

"Cocky much?"

"Just confident. Hey, I have to go, so, call me okay?"

"Yeah, you know it!" I smiled.

"See you later, Vic"

"ALIGATOR!" I walked slowly back to the washroom to see the girls again. Smiling the whole way. I can't help it! "So, Alice, how did you meet our dear Jasper?" I asked waltzing into the room. I tried to hide the smile I was giving off but I knew my sisters could tell. Darn.

"Is this some un heard of bathroom slumber party?" Deanna asked. We all laughed. She's funny. I luffs her.

"Okay, so, I just moved to Forks with my family and I was supposed to pick up dinner at the diner and I saw Jasper standing there. I knew he looked familiar, it was my dreams acting up again and this was the guy I was dying to meet. So I walked up to him and said 'I've seen you before.' Then he said 'Really?' then I said 'I've been waiting for you for a long time.'.... best thing... then he said 'I'm sorry I kept you waiting' in the most amazing voice that like, killed me and I swear I almost fainted!" Alice sighed happily at her story. "We've been together ever since. So Rose, how about you?"

"Well, the first year I lived in Forks my dad wanted me to get a job and I was very in touch with cars at the time so I took a job at the used car store, where of course, Emmett was working too. We were assigned to fix up cars in the shop and Emmett and I were put together as a team to fix this old Chevy. Man it was pretty... Anyways, basically, working on that job with Emmett was like trying to handle a 6 year old."

"Hey, at least you don't have to live with 6 six year olds every day." Bella said stubbornly. 'I am never having kids."

"Well, our dearest brother would not be happy with that decision dear future-sister-in-law" I commented.

Bella blushed with her famous Bella blush that you could see for miles.

"Whatever, anyways, finish the story Rose," Bella pleaded.

"Okay, so, after we were done fixing it up, I called up one of my friends who was 17 to take it for a test drive. We both wanted to go so we all got in the truck and my friend, who's name was Ambrose, and he had to stop to buy some stuff at the gas station and Emmett and I were sitting in the truck then he said 'So, you wanna go out?' and then I said 'Sure' and then we started making out until Ambrose came back to find an interesting sight," Rose finished explaining. **(AN: LMAO!!!! Ambrose!!!!)**

"Well, you already know how Edward and I meet and started going out so Vicky, it's your turn," Bella said.

"Well, I was on the bus and had dropped my phone. This guy picked it up and we started having a conversation. Before we both got off the bus, we exchanged numbers and we started texting and getting together as friends. Then one day, at 7:30 at night, we were talking on the phone and we had a pretty awesome conversation going on. We were talking about how people used to ask each other out through e-mail and MSN and then next thing I knew, he sent me a text message that said 'Do you want to go out with me?' How lamely cute is that? Haha, it's been 4 months since then, by the way" I said.

"And you didn't tell us!!!!" Alice shouted

"Sorry Ally! I still love you guys!!!" I told them.

"Let's make up Deanna's story," Rose suggested.

"Okay, so Rose, Vicky, Alice and Bella all set me up on a blind date. I had no idea who it was but when I got there, I saw that it was Blake. He looked gorgeous! We ended up having dinner and talking all night," I started, mocking Deanna.

"Just before I left to go home, Blake turned me around and sucking face with me! It's was amazing! I felt like I was melting!!!" Alice continued.

"Then, after a very long make-out session, he looked in straight in the eye and said 'I've loved you for so long! Will you be my girlfriend?' then I said 'I've loved you for a long time too. Of course I'll be your girlfriend' then he kissed me with more passion then before. I had never been happier in my life," Rose continued mocking our sister.

"Then when we got home Edward was there and he went into over-protective brother mode and then Blake stood up for me and said 'Edward, I love your sister, and if you can't except that then I'm sorry but I will not be intimidated by you' then he kissed me again and Edward was fine with our relationship after that," Bella finished.

We all collapsed into laughter except for Deanna who stood up and stormed out of the room.


End file.
